A Hazzard Halloween
by ReneyC
Summary: A Halloween adventure brings big changes to the lives of the Duke family. Come see what happens during a very special year. complete Look for a continuation of this reality in my next story... Changes
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on the Dukes, please be kind.

Hazzard Halloween

_**A typical day.. Nothing like that here in Hazzard, that there is the General Lee, and behind the wheel is the purdiest Gal in Hazzard, Daisy Duke.**_

_**What's she doing driving the General? Ya'll Ask, well let's find out… **_

Daisy Duke absolutely loved driving the General. She was so glad that Bo and Luke agreed to lend him to her for the day. She had planned on shopping for her costume for the big costume party at the Boars Nest, and she was taking her friends with her. They were really going to need to use the General's big trunk.

Stopping at her friend Sue Ellen's place she picked her up and their friend Mary Jo as well. Sue Ellen lived between the Duke Farm and town on a nice family farm. Pulling away the girls excitedly talked about what they were going to wear.

The topic turned to their dates. Not only were the girls friends but also Sue Ellen and Mary Jo were going to the costume party with Bo and Luke Daisy's cousins.

The three girls went to Capitol City and searched through the costume shops looking for the perfect costumes.

Little did they know as they shopped, a pair of blue eyes quietly observed, paying close attention to the ladies, especially the lovely Daisy Duke….

After a full afternoon of shopping, Daisy dropped the girls off at Sue Ellen's house, and she headed home.

When she got back to the farm, she noticed her cousins chopping wood for their Uncle Jesse. Daisy smiled as she realized her friends would have loved to have come home with her for the show. Both of her cousins were shirtless, and working hard.

She headed into the house with her packages. Bo and Luke each offering her a hand. She declined, and placed them in her room. She then went back down to the kitchen and fixed them some icy lemonade.

"Thanks Daisy! We sure could use this Lemonade, nobody fixes it better!" Bo said with a smile as he and Luke chugged it down.

"Yeah Daisy that sure hit the spot. Uncle Jesse will be along shortly, he was just checking the fence in the back forty to see if it needs mending." Luke said after a second glass.

Daisy held out the pitcher, "You want some more Bo?"

"Sure Daisy! Hey what costume did you choose?"

"Now you boys know that's a secret!"

"Come on Daisy, how are we going to know who to protect then?"

"I'm a big girl Luke Duke! I don't need anyone's protectin!"

Just then Uncle Jesse's old truck pulled up and he climbed down. "Did you have a nice afternoon Daisy, did ya get your costume like you planned?"

"Sure did Uncle Jesse, you want some lemonade?"

Daisy handed him a glass and then filled it a second time. "Daisy that truly helped! Boys we better finish these chores if we are going to get ready for the party tonight!"

Everyone agreed, and Daisy put together a light dinner while they took care of the evening chores.

Bo and Luke dressed in their room Of course they knew each other's costume. They planned them together.

_**Well folks, wonder what the boys have planned? And I wonder what sweet Daisy is dressing up as. And who was watching her? And Why? I hate when anything happens to Daisy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bo fussed in the mirror trying to straighten his hat.

"Luke we ain't gonna be able to get in the General tonight are we?"

"Not with theses hats on Bo, I don't think so. Luckily Cooter is pickin us up."

"Can't believe you talked me into this costume! " Bo grumbled looking down at himself.

"Now Bo, we just seen that movie on TV seemed like a good plan right?"

"Yeah at the time, but Dang! Will you look at this?" Bo said, feathered hat in hand.

They adjusted masks to cover part of their faces, the only things not authentic to the costumes.. And headed downstairs just as they heard Cooter beeping from outside.

"Hey Uncle Jesse, Daisy we will see ya all at the party! " Bo called as he ran after Luke and jumped in Cooter's car.

"Um Cooter, your feather is bent!" Luke said chuckling.

"Hahaha, buddyroo, I can't believe you made me do this!"

"Not you too! Look we all agreed to this after that movie last weekend. Why are you n Bo being a pain in the butt tonight?"

The only answer was Cooter and Bo flipping their feathers. Sighing deeply Luke leaned back in the seat and just laughed to himself, they did make a comical trio.

Daisy waited till she heard Uncle Jesse leave. She then went to call Tommy Deen her date on the cb to tell him that the coast was clear.

Laughing Daisy climbed into the car.

"Dang! Daisy, I would never have recognized you, if you didn't tell me it was you! You look great, I love the black wig!"

"Thanks Tommy! You look great too! Although, that mask is funny with an eye patch!"

"Them's the rules Daisy, we gotta keep masked till midnight!"

"Tommy, you make an awfully cute Pireate!"

Blushing Tommy drove on ahead to the Boars Nest and parked.

They got out of the car and each straightened their costumes before walking in.

"Hey Tommy, did you see the General? I thought Bo and Luke would be here?"

"It was still at your farm, honey, maybe they got a ride?"

"Wonder what they are dressed in?"

"Guess you'll see them later."

"Ok Sugar, lets get a table, they seem to be filling fast!"

He was sitting in a corner, and immediately he knew who she was. Even if he didn't know her costume already. He knew. Seeing her in that costume, suddenly made his costume feel suffocating. He took a deep breath; soon, he would approach her. She made a beautiful lady pirate. Flowing white shirt, tight leather vest with black leggings and boots. She had put on a wig, and a mask. He was sure nobody else knew who she was. It didn't matter, he knew.

He looked around at the rest of the citizens of Hazzard. He chuckled to himself. Of course he was able to pick out who everyone was. His training would not allow otherwise.

Over in the corner stood Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. Roscoe and Cletus. They looked convincing till Roscoe called Cletus a dipstick. They were soon joined by a Judge, complete with powdered wig, and robes. JD Hogg looked pretty good with hair, any hair!

The three musketeers were sitting at a table, but he knew who they were too. They were Bo and Luke Duke, along with Cooter Davenport. Even if he couldn't read body language like he could, he knew who they were too. Every evening they occupied the same table in the same corner. They were joined by their dates as well.

He stretched his long legs out and just watched everyone from his table in the far corner. This night appeared to be quite promising.

_**Now ya'll who do you think this stranger is? And why has he got such a close eye on sweet Daisy?**_


	3. Chapter 3

He laughed a little as he saw the "ghost" enter the Boars Nest. Yup, old man Johnson, dressed up in the same tattered bed sheet every year, with the same eye holes cut out.

Chuckling softly, he began to take stock of the others attending the costume party.

His eyes, however kept wandering to the alluring lady pirate.

His chuckle turned to a laugh, when one of the Musketeers sauntered up to the bar, to get some beers, and started to flirt with the pretty pirate.

The musketeer was totally ignored, and with hurt feelings he returned to his table, once again paying attention to his date. By the height of the man, it must have been Bo Duke! Oh just wait till midnight when Bo finds out who he was flirting with.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed him. The lone ranger. He was alone, and watching the crowd also.

The Stranger and the Lone Ranger slowly watched the crowd, not participating, just watching. Waiting…

After the dance contest was over, and the prize of a large jar of Halloween candy was handed out, the real fun began, a Hazzard County tradition. The annual ghost story contest was on!

Everyone gathered around, close, the lights were turned off, and candles were lit.

The first contestant Robert E. Lee (Jesse Duke) began. "It was a dark night in Hazzard; the rains had been falling for days….."

About halfway through the story, everyone heard a thud and a scream!

The stranger dashed from the Boars Nest to see a car begin to speed away.

He jumped in his black car and followed as close as he dared, with headlights off. He just hoped he was in time….

As soon as the slam of the door was heard, Roscoe threw the lights on.

"Alright everyone FREEZE IT! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Oooh Git!"

There was another scream, as someone pointed to the prone figure of the male pirate. He was on the floor face down.

Uncle Jesse who was the closest turned him over. "Roscoe call Doc Appleby, this is serious!" Jesse felt for his pulse, very weak and thready. He removed the mask, and everyone gasped, it was Tommy!

"If that's Tommy, Uncle Jesse! Where's Daisy?" Bo asked, removing his mask.

"Don't know Bo but we need to find her. I heard a scream before! Someone left the building too!"

"Dang Luke! We should have kept a better eye on her!"

"Come on Bo we gotta get outta here and find our cousin!"

Daisy was more scared than she thought she would ever be. She had briefly seen the cold eyes of the man who dragged her away for a moment; they were silver like steel and just as hard.

She did not know who the man was… but she knew enough to be afraid. He had her tied up in the back of his car and they were heading straight out of Hazzard.

She cursed to herself. She should have let her cousins know what she was wearing. Tommy never had a chance. She prayed he was still alive, but that blow to his head… My lord, she thought as she began to pray.

"You sit tight, you are gonna get what's coming to you real soon like!" The man snarled from the front seat. And kept driving.

"But what did I do? I ain't done anything to anybody to deserve this!" Daisy said with a sob.

"It was you and your damn cousins that had me arrested here in Hazzard, and then they sent me all the way to California to serve even more time, for stuff I done there. It is all your fault, you were an id witness! Now… You're getting yours! Then I am goin back to take care of those cousins of yours, Boss Hogg, and that Sheriff too!

He sped along the highway, not even noticing the road around him. Suddenly a dark car sprang out of nowhere… And blocked him! He turned sharply, and hitting the car, the man was thrown forward and stunned enough to allow the stranger to grab him from the car, and pound him most efficiently. Daisy was even more frightened now. All she saw was a dark figure in a cape.

Before she knew it, the dark figure was by her door and although she struggled, he was able to get her out of the car, and avoid the kicks she threw his way.

She looked up and her kidnapper was trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey and saying across his car hood.

She found herself now, driving toward Hazzard at a very quick speed, which would have done the General proud.

She could not believe her eyes, but… She was pulling into her farm.

The dark stranger helped her out of the car, and then cut her wrists free with a gleaming knife.

"It's ok now, you're safe at home Daisy" He whispered. His voice husky.

"How did you know my name? Daisy asked.

"Everyone knows the prettiest girl in Hazzard."

With that the stranger caressed her cheek.

"You saved me mister. At least tell me your name."

"All in due time Daisy."

Suddenly mesmerized by his warm gaze, and gentle eyes, she felt herself drawn to him. She couldn't resist if she tried. Her lips were pressing against his gently, at first and then the kiss deepened. She felt like she was floating, like nothing she ever felt before. Lost in his arms and not even caring she allowed the kiss to deepen even further.

She had never felt such a jolt of energy before. All the boys she had dated, never ever did this to her, never made her feel like she was flying before!!! Never made her feel like she would just die if she did not get another kiss.

Slowly achingly slow, he withdrew from her lips, and took a step back. They were both breathing hard. They heard cars in the background coming up the drive.

"Take care Daisy Duke. I will be back for you!" He said as he brushed his lips against hers, one last time.

He dashed over to his car, and disappeared into the night, leaving her feeling cold and alone. Wondering if she would ever see him again.

She stood facing the drive, hugging herself.

"Daisy! You're home!" Luke said as he and Bo grabbed her in a hug.

"How! We were just coming to get the General to go look for you!"

"No guys… I'm here, safe.. I think!" She said and then she led them into the house.

"Can you explain what happened?" Luke said as Bo got on the CB to call off the search.

Just as Bo stopped talking. His voice came over the cb, calling for Sheriff Coltrane. The stranger explained that he left a gift for the Sheriff .

"This is Roscoe P. Coltrane here, can you tell me who you are?"

"Sorry Sheriff… Just go get your package."

Daisy stood there in shock. "That's him Luke!"

"Who Daisy?"

**_Just who is this Stranger and why is he interested in our Daisy? Sit tight ya'll the story ain't over yet…. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ya'll. After a looong night here in Hazzard I'm shocked that any of them is up early, but look there's Bo and Luke doin chores like every day, and Daisy collectin eggs like every day. _**

Daisy collected the last eggs, and after she fed the chickens she quietly went into the house and prepared breakfast. The three men trooped in to watch Daisy finish in a daze.

"Now Daisy how about we finish our talk from last night, and you tell us more about the feller that saved ya." Uncle Jesse said.

"Well Uncle Jesse…" Daisy began to tell them everything. "….And that's it Uncle Jesse." Daisy said with a wistful sigh.

"Sounds to me like yer leavin something out. Daisy honey you could tell us." Luke said.

"Well. I felt like I knew him forever, guys. Like him and me are gonna meet again. He said he is comin back for me.."

"I don't take kindly for some stranger to come here, and mess with ya like that Daisy!" Bo said as he stood up pushing his chair back quickly. "We need to find this guy Luke and we need to see what he wants with Daisy! What's he coming back for?"

"Luke, Bo, It ain't like that! It was romantic and wonderful, and well he kissed me."

"Now I don't take kindly to someone mauling my niece like that either, that man has some explaining to do if he shows his face in Hazzard again, hero or not!" Uncle Jesse growled.

"Aww fellas, you don't understand, I wanted him to kiss me!."

----------------------

"Git! Boss! I just don't understand! Why did that guy just leave this Scallion all cuffed and stuffed for us, there is a reward in California for this guy!"

"For the twentieth time you lugnut! Maybe he was a bounty hunter or something, never look a gift $25,000 in the face Roscoe!"

"Khee Khee! I love it I love it!!!! Does that mean I get fifty percent of your fifty percent of fifty percent?"

"Roscoe you ain't going to get anything if you don't get on that phone and call Cletus in to guard this criminal while we go attend to business!"

"But Boss! It's Cletus' birthday! You told him last year, you'd let him have the morning off!"

"Well your dipstick Deputy is needed here for a change for official police business."

"Boss, can we get another deputy? I miss having another dipstick around ever since Enos went back to California!"

"It ain't in the budget, and besides Roscoe, you don't need another deputy to be chasin the Dukes!"

Roscoe headed over to the phone reluctantly. He called the number on the wanted poster, glad that that horrible Scanlon was behind bars again. With all his disguises, Roscoe would have never knows this guy was him. He still had on his Lone Ranger costume, but all the makeup and mask was off. That afternoon a team of special officers would be flying in to pick up their prisoner. Roscoe then called Cletus, and had him come in to guard him.

Roscoe had to go with Boss to pick up all the mortgage payments from everyone. Boss brought out eviction papers made for each farm, just in case they did not have the payment. It was a plan he had instituted to make matters more efficient.

_**Yup Folks, More efficient for JD Hogg to foreclose on all those poor widows and children!**_

----------------

Several weeks passed and Daisy moped around the farm, almost waiting for something. Luke became suspicious, and his thoughts were confirmed one day when they went to collect the mail from their box.

Christmas cards and Holiday messages were being sent around, and the Dukes' box was never empty.

Daisy was sorting through the mail when she let out a little joyous yelp!

"What got you so darn excited cuz?" Luke asked, as Daisy handed him a stack of cards.

She then ran off to the house holding a card in her hands.

"Luke flipped through the stack he had in his hands. "Hmmm, couldn't be from Mary Jane, or Brenda Sue, or Enos, they're all in this pile, so who the heck is she all fired up about hearing from?"

Luke followed Daisy into the house. She was sitting at the kitchen table holding onto the note.

Luke gently took it from her hands and was very surprised, on the front was just a black mask. And on the inside, read:

"You are still on my mind, and in my heart, Daisy, don't forget me, I'll be back. Happy Holidays" And it was signed with a Z.

"What in tarnation is this Daisy? That feller really think he is Zorro like his costume?"

"It's him Luke, he's gonna come back!" Daisy said and sighed, once again holding the note card.

Luke went outside and gazed into the horizon, thinking to himself he muttered, "Yeah when and if he comes back, We'll be waiting."

_**Wonder when this feller is gonna show? Ya'll wanna bet a month of chores he ain't gonna be able to slip in and out like he did last time?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Now Ya'll that's more like it, here comes Bo and Luke Duke, and that there is the General Lee. Now today, ain't no ordinary day, because the boys and the General are going at a nice slow pace. Wonder why?**_

"Now you boys drive good and careful with them engine pieces for the tractor. This is Shepherd out."

"Yes Shepherd we copy and we are being careful. This is Lost Sheep out!" Bo said as he replaced the mic back on the CB.

"Dang Luke I hope we don't run into Roscoe out here, for once I would just like to make it back to the farm with no problems!"

"Too late cuz, look behind us!" Luke said as he noticed Roscoe and Cletus suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Dang Luke, maybe we ought ta see what they want, stead of running this time?"

"Yeah we can't afford to mess with these tractor parts and bouncing around ain't gonna help it none."

Roscoe was gaining on them quickly so Luke pulled the General over to the shoulder. Unfortunately Roscoe was totally not expecting that move and bumped into their rear as he tried to stop. Cletus was even more unprepared and slammed into Roscoe, which almost pushed Roscoe's care into their back seat.

"Bo, you ok?" Luke said turning to his younger cousin.

When Bo did not answer, Luke got nervous and tapped him on the shoulder. Bo fell back to the seat with a cut over his eye, and a nasty bruise forming on his head, he had hit the windshield!

"Bo, talk to me! Bo!" Luke said getting worried.

"Alright you Dukes.. Step on outta there." Roscoe said waving his gun around.

Luke poked his head out and angrily shouted, "Roscoe I think we need an ambulance here!"

"Tiddly Tuddley, this is one of your tricks Luke Duke!"

At that moment Cletus had walked by Bo's side of the car and looking up he croaked "Um Sheriff, c-call the ambulance."

Roscoe looked into the General's window, and saw Luke cradling his cousin Bo with Bo's head on his shoulder.

"Ooooh Git! Luke, dontcha worry, we'll get help!"

By the time Roscoe got back from his car Bo had woken up.

"I'm ok Luke, you know we can't afford an ambulance ride, please Luke" Bo whispered.

"Bo hush now." Luke said.

Roscoe can take me Luke to Doc Appleby. Really!"

Roscoe with downcast eyes said, "Sorry Bo, I can't get my car out, that dipstick deputy of mine scuffed my vehicle so bad, that I think it's permanently attached to the General"

"Dang it Roscoe! What the heck did you two want anyway? Why were you chasing us?"

"For once you Dukes ain't done nothing wrong. I was tryin to catch you all to ask if you would help with Boss Hogg's Christmas party for the orphans. Like last year?"

They did not have time to answer, as the ambulance arrived. Luke handed Bo out the window of the General carefully. Bo slightly moaning as he was helped out.

Luke got out of the General carefully, and then his knees buckled himself, He was barely caught in time by Roscoe who yelled out for a paramedic.

"Roscoe I'm ok, I just think I got the wind knocked outta me!"

"Just let them help you Luke Duke, ya here?"

Luke was led to the ambulance by the paramedic. Once inside he made Luke lay on the other stretcher, and he carefully opened up Luke's shirt.

"I see you hit the steering wheel Mr. Duke judging by these bruises. We are going to take you both to Tri County hospital."

Luke laid back with a heavy sigh. "Great"

------------

Roscoe wanted to have Cletus stay behind, and said he was going to follow the ambulance, feeling guilty for the accident.

Cletus waited till Cooter came for the General and his car. He was able to pry Rosco and Cletus's car apart, and said none was drivable.

"You dang dipstick! Roscoe mumbled as he and Cletus climbed aboard Cooter's towtruck. "Can you drive us to town and then come out and get the rest of the vehicles?"

"Roscoe the only place I am going is to the hospital, all the cars can just wait right here, they ain't going anywhere. Say ya'll called Uncle Jesse and Daisy yet? How are Bo and Luke?"

"They are talkin Cooter, but we don't know what else!"

"Them poor fellas, hope they're ok, Dang! I just remembered they got tractor parts in the General's trunk. I hope they're ok! Don't know how they would afford more."

-----------

After hearing from Cooter, Jesse and Daisy raced for the hospital, by the time they got there, Bo and Luke were about to be released.

The doctor called them aside, "Mr. Duke, I am going to release these two but I have a page of instructions. Bo has a slight concussion, needed four stitches, and must rest for a few days. No strenuous activities, Luke impacted with the steering wheel, had some heavy bruising, and must also rest for several days, we have done xrays on them to make sure that they did not sustain any worse injuries. If you will kindly wait there, we will be releasing them as soon as their prescriptions are filled.

"Thank the Dear Lord that the boys are gonna be ok Daisy!" Jesse said hugging her close.

"Oh Uncle Jesse I am so glad!" Diasy said with a sigh. She then went out to call Cooter to tell him the good news, she told him they would catch up with him later in Hazzard, and that he did not have to come all the way there,. Then she rejoined her uncle after her CB chat with Cooter. They then sat down together to wait.

Shortly after the boys emerged looking a little sheepish. Both were gently hugged and then lead out to Daisy's jeep.

On the way home Jesse asked them what happened.

"Oh no! Uncle Jesse! The tractor parts were in that trunk!" Bo said with a groan.

"Daisy we gotta stop by Cooter's to see if they survived." Luke added.

When they got to Cooter's he was just lowering the General down…

_**Now Ya'll ain't that just a horrible site? Poor ol General Lee!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Now ain't that a sad site folks. Poor General Lee!**_

Bo and Luke on the way home from the hospital stopped with Uncle Jesse and Daisy to see the General Lee and the damage he suffered.

Cooter was just lowering him down.

"Aww Dang Luke!" Bo said with his voice catching. "The poor General"

"Yeah Bo, and we ain't got the money to repair him right now either. How about them parts Cooter?'

"Sorry fellas, I looked at the accident site, and the parts are pretty much destroyed. I can try to fix a few of them, but you are going to have to get new ones."

"Oh no!" Daisy said, not know what to feel worse about.

"Now you all know that I will fix the General up as good as new for ya, you can pay me when you have the money."

"Now Cooter you know us Dukes never accepted charity, and we ain't going to now. Can you hold him here till we get the money together?" Uncle Jesse said with a deep sigh.

"Uncle Jesse, so long as the boys help, I'll give my labor for free, and with my discount on parts, the General should only cost about $500.

"Shucks Coot, it may as well be $50,000 cause we are not going to have it. What ever we have left is gonna have to go to new tractor parts, we have to start plowing come February!"

"Now you know Lukas Dukas, your credit is good here"

"Uncle Jesse is right, we're just gonna have to wait. Sorry General." Luke mumbled as he ran his hand along the General's hood.

"Yeah some Merry Christmas, huh?" Bo mumbled. Also running his hand along the General's hood.

_**No General, no tractor parts, shore is gonna be a rotton Christmas for the Duke family. **_

_**Look there Folks, All the problems the Dukes have and a week later, there they are dressing up to help the Hazzard County orphanage have an annual Christmas party at the Boars nest. This year ol' Boss decided to take advantage of course, and after the party, he invited the rest of the Families of Hazzard to come and see Santa and his elves… For a price. Of course. Ain't he low?**_

Daisy and her friend Mary Jo dressed up like the traditional Mrs. Claus. They had on long red dresses, with aprons, and grey wigs. Gold rimmed glasses completing their outfits.

Uncle Jesse was dressed as Santa of course, and Cooter, Bo and Luke, much to their dismay were dressed as Santa's helpers, red suits and all.

The party for the orphans of course was a huge success. Along with all the donated toys from Hazzard citizens, each orphan received a hand made toy, by the Dukes. Daisy made rag dolls, Uncle Jesse, and the boys carved toy cars, trains, and planes.

Then Boss gave them a break. He was being mighty generous since he was not paying them. But the Dukes did not want to disappoint the children of Hazzard, so they stayed.

Uncle Jesse rested a bit in Boss Hogg's office.

Suddenly another Santa came in through the side door.

"Hey Mr. Duke, I'm here to relieve you. Mr. Hogg said that your arthritis was bothering you today." Santa said gruffly.

"Thank you! I am plumb wore out."

"Well you know what, why not rest here and then come out after?"

"That's a good idea, thanks." Uncle Jesse said resting his head against Boss Hogg's desk chair. He had stayed up late the last few nights with the boys trying to put the finishing touches on the carved toys. Each one was lovingly carved and painted.

---------------------

Boss was busy when all the Dukes came back from their walk to get some fresh air, they noticed that the lights in the Boars nest were turned down. The Christmas tree glowed merrily, and on each table was a little tree.

Boss Hogg had decorations everywhere from the earlier party, but everything looked better as dusk settled and Hazzard families started to line up for a picture and to talk to Santa.

Santa sat down in his big chair. Cooter had all the children in an orderly line and was entertaining them with Christmas songs. Daisy and Mary Jo on either side of Santa. Daisy helping a child into Santa's lap, Mary Jo, handing him a candy cane, and leading the child off after Luke took the picture. Bo would take the child from Mary Jo, and lead them back to their parents, Polaroid picture in hand.

Daisy could not help smiling at times. She heard some of the conversations the children were having with Santa. She wished she could sit on Uncle Jesse's lap and let him make it all better like he used to when they were kids. Smiling to herself, she reminded herself that Uncle Jesse was not Santa just a wonderful man.

After the last child was seen and photographed, and the last parent had left. Boss brought out a tray of Christmas Cookies with hot chocolate, and he and Lulu invited the Dukes and Cooter to stay and have some refreshments.

The boys gathered at the table with Mary Jo. Santa took Daisy's had, and said "One minute little girl, ya gonna tell Santa what you want?"

"Oh Uncle Jesse, you know what I want. I want tractor parts, and General Lee parts, I want everything to be ok."

Santa gently drew Daisy to his lap. "No Sugar, I am talking about you, what you want. What's your secret wish?"

"Uncle Jesse?" Daisy stammered she rested her hand on his upper arms, and realized she was touching sold muscle. She looked into warm eyes, definitely not her Uncles.

"You…" She said breathless suddenly.

"You gonna tell Santa what you want?"

"Oh Santa… "

Santa tilted her chin up and placed a warm kiss on her lips. She sighed and found herself holding him tightly and pressing her lips to his hungrily. The fake beard ticking her, but she didn't mind.

"Hey look over there!" Luke said, all of a sudden.

Everyone turned around and before Daisy knew what happened he gently placed her back on the floor and then disappeared through Boss Hogg's office door.

By the time they followed him through, Uncle Jesse was waking from his nap.

'Hey! What in tarnation is going on here?"

"No time to explain now Uncle Jesse!" Both boys chorused as they ran out the door.

"I saw Daisy kissing Santa Claus" Boss Hogg said as he came into the office.

"You did what JD? Have you been in the Christmas Shine again?" Uncle Jesse exclaimed.

"Dang and Double Dang! Someone let the air out of our dang tire. By the time we get that filled up, there is going to be no catching that guy, we don't even know what car he was driving." Luke said as he and Bo came back into the room.

_**See what ya'll miss when you take a nap is Hazzard?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Poor Daisy! Uncle Jesse and the boys gave her a hard time about that Santa fella. Ya'll I think that girl needs some time away from everyone, And she needs to know who he is. Heck, folks, I need to know who he is too!**_

The next day, after being harassed the rest of the evening by Bo and Luke, and even Uncle Jesse, Daisy was fed up with their questions, and them trying to protect her. It was Saturday, so she decided to take Dixie and go into town, and do what ever little Christmas shopping she could with her tip money.

She had contributed all she saved for the second batch of tractor parts, so she had one week's tips to work from.

She parked Dixie in Hazzard square and got out to walk along the street. She stopped in from of one of the store windows. She passed Mrs. Anderson's shoe store and spotted a display in the window. She could not believe her eyes. There was a shoe in the window that said it had a sneaker inside! She could not help herself, she went into the store and Mrs. Anderson brought out her size. She tried the beautiful shoes on and almost cried. They were so comfortable!

After giving the shoes back to Mrs. Anderson, Daisy left the store broken hearted. She could not afford the $100 price tag for them. But Oh! How wonderful they would be to work in! Daisy thought to herself. Once again she found herself staring at the window display.

"Hey Daisy, whatcha lookin' at?" Cletus Hogg asked. It was his turn to write tickets in Hazzard Square today.

"Hey Cletus. I am just looking at these new shoes Mrs. Anderson has in. I can't believe how comfortable they are, they have a sneaker inside and a pretty shoe outside! Even the same sounds wonderful, 'Easy Spirit'. Sure would make my spirit easy if I could work in those!"

"They sure are pretty Daisy, and would look nice on ya." Cletus muttered blushing.

"Well I ain't never gonna be able to afford one of those pairs, you know how things are right now, Cletus."

"I know Daisy, remember I work for Cousin Boss."

"Well happy holidays, Cletus anyway, Merry Christmas, you going to stop by for dinner during Christmas like last year?"

"Yeah thanks Daisy, will see ya then."

Daisy walked on, every once in a while stopping at a store window to peer inside wondering what she could get her cousins and her uncle with such a little amount of cash.

She finally walked by the fabric store, and an idea came to mind.

She quickly went inside, and returned to Dixie with some large packages in her hand. She was out of tip money, but happy with what she got.

Heading home Daisy snuck in the house, and into her room. She then took the sewing machine and set it up on her rickety old desk. She used that desk since she was a little girl, to do homework on, and to put her makeup on as an adult.

Locking her door, so they would not see, Daisy got busily to work.

-------------------

"Dang it Luke!" Bo said as shavings fell into his hair.

"Listen Bo, I just gotta round this corner a little more than I'll stop, you know we need a day for the stain we're putting on later to day!"

"You been roundin corners for the last three days, soon this is not gonna be a vanity, it's gonna be a stool!"

"You are not funny Beauregard Duke!"

"Even more not funny LUKAS!"

"Boys! What in the heck is going on out here!" Uncle Jesse said as he walked into the back of the barn.

"We are trying to build Daisy a vanity Uncle Jesse and Luke here is turning it into a stool."

"Well if Bo would learn to cut straight lines, then maybe I would not have to stand here, and fix it!"

"Let me see here.." Uncle Jesse muttered as he took the plane from Luke's hands and took the ancient router from the tool chest. "Try it like this here, Luke"

Luke and Bo stood back to watch a little while, they could not believe their eyes, Uncle Jesse had turned their very amateur work into something of beauty in under twenty minutes.

"Ya'll did a good job boys, ya just need to learn ta make it pretty, after all it's fer Daisy."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Both boys chorused.

"It's a nice thing you both are doin for yer cousin. I'm proud of ya."

"She does so much for us Uncle Jesse that we wanted to do something nice for her. Luke was in her room a couple of months ago repairing her window, and he noticed how old, small and unstable her desk was. That's where we got the idea from. And since we had some bad luck, this is all we're gonna be able to give her. Wish it was more."

"Now Bo we never had much money, but always had good Christmases. Yer cousin will love what you boys made for her cause it comes from yer hearts. Don't ever think that some silly store bought thing could take the place of something ya made with yer own two hands Bo. I see how many hours you boys put into it. And I also worked on something for her. A new bench for her table. So she can sit and do makeup or sew or whatever she wants."

"Hey Uncle Jesse how did you know what we were doin out here?"

"I know everything ya do boy, never forget that!" He said with a twinkle in his eye, as he took up the his tools again. Before long the vanity table was perfect, with a special decorative edge. The boys had hinged a mirror in the top as well. So when Daisy wanted to do her makeup, she would raise the mirror, when she wanted to use the vanity for something else, she could close the mirror and it would be a solid desk for her to do projects on.

Uncle Jesse then went to the other side of the barn and returned with his bench for daisy. It was beautiful, with the same detail around the edge as he did for the table. He also had a pretty material upholstered onto it that would be very plush to sit on.

"Oh, before I forget, I need you boys to go fishin tomorrow, I want to get some fish for my special Christmas eve stew. Ok?"

"Sure Uncle Jesse anything you need." Luke said smiling. He then proceeded to do a final sanding of their project before the staining.

-------------

"Hey Mrs. Anderson" Cletus said walking into the store later that day.

"Hey Cletus honey, you need another pair of work shoes already?"

"No, Ma'am, I was just curious about the shoes in the window, do they really have a sneaker inside?"

"They sure do Cletus. Now why you askin?"

"Um I donno, Daisy Duke was just taking about them is all and I was curious. Which one did she like?"

"Well Cletus, she had her eyes set on these two pairs here."

"Thanks Mrs. Anderson. What is Daisy's size. Ya never know if Santa Claus will bring her some." Cletus asked shyly.

"I usually don't give out personal information, but seeing as you are a deputy, she wears a size 7"

"Thank ya Mrs. Anderson. You have a great day now."

_**Now why is that boy so curious about Daisy's feet? Something's up Ya'll, but what?**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : Sorry everyone I forgot to post a disclaimer at the beginning of the story… I don't own the Dukes, only borrowing them for a bit. I am doing this for fun and not profit. This applies for this whole story from Chapter 1 through the end.

**_Hey ya'll and welcome back! Now ain't that a nice sight… Bo and Luke over there returning from their afternoon of fishing, wonder if they got anything?_**

Their car skidded to a stop in front of the old farmhouse. Bo and Luke got out and grabbed large old pails from the trunk.

As they walked into the house, Uncle Jesse met them in the kitchen.

"Hey boys! Did ya get a good catch!"

"Sure did Uncle Jesse!" Luke said with a grin as he handed his Uncle a bucket.

"An we got a little somethin for the freezer too!" Bo said holding another bucket up. "We caught a bunch of catfish too!"

"Boys ya did real good!" Jesse said with pride as he looked from one bucket to another.

One bucket was full of Bass, perfect for his special stew, and the other of catfish.

The boys went in their room, to put on some old clothes, and then went out to the utility sink on the screened in porch. They began to clean and fillet the fish.

"Boys remember I need them Bass bones for my stew!"

"We know Uncle Jesse!" they chorused, chuckling afterward.

As they cleaned the fish, of course they had to banter, back and forth, comparing their catches. Uncle Jesse passed by the window and laughed to himself, "They will never change!"

He went back into the living room, to help Daisy lay out the lights and ornaments for when they get their tree later.

Daisy was sitting on the couch, surrounded by neat piled of lights ready to be put on the tree, she had opened the ornament box, and was holding a very delicate ornament. It was a Victorian couple ice skating holding each other, painted on a frosted white ball.

He noticed the wistful expression on her face, and suddenly realized what must have been on her mind.

"Daisy girl, if it is meant to be, he will be back."

She stared at her uncle for a brief moment, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh Uncle Jesse!" He held her close for a moment and then kissed her forehead.

"Lets get ta work here, Daisy, ok?"

"Sure Uncle Jesse." Daisy said once again glancing at the ornament.

The boys returned with bowls of fresh fish fillets, and one was packed and stored in the freezer, the other ready for Uncle Jesse's special Christmas Eve stew.

"Here's your bones too, Uncle Jesse, and some scraps."

"Thanks Luke, now you boys go get a shower, we need ta get the tree."

He then set about getting all the ingredients together for his stew. He first started by pouring water into a large stock pot, then adding the fish bones and scraps. He added a few fresh bay leaves, and some peppercorns, as well as a good pinch of salt.

When they had boiled, he got out his largest stock pot, and poured the water through a strainer to catch everything.

He then added several large diced tomatoes from his garden, fresh oregano, garlic, hot sauce, onions, potatoes and his special secret ingredient a few shots of his finest.

This he would simmer for a couple of hours, add the fish and store it in the fridge overnight. So tomorrow it would be warmed up gently, and their friends and family would have something wonderful for dinner. Something purely Jesse Duke, A tradition in Hazzard.

When the boys returned from their showers, Uncle Jesse had set the huge pot on the stove to simmer.

They grabbed Daisy from the room, and piled into Dixie and Uncle Jesse's pick-up.

They headed toward the hills, they had marked a tree to chop down. Since they were still on Duke land, they had already sprayed it with pesticide, and made sure any natural inhabitants were relocated.

Uncle Jesse did a final inspection, and they chopped the tree down, singing Christmas tunes.

After loading the beautiful tree into the truck, the boys hooked Dixie to the stump with heavy chains and pulled it out.

They then planted two baby evergreen trees near by. Never taking more from the land then they gave back.

--------------------

Later that evening after a meal of hearty sandwiches, and apple pie, they put their tree up, with all their traditional ornaments. Then they lit it up and enjoyed their handiwork. With a fire in the fireplace, and Luke and Bo on the guitars, they enjoyed several songs before turning in.

---------------------

Christmas Eve day was finally here; Bo and Luke rushed through their chores, and came running back into the house. Grabbing cups of coffee they plopped in their chairs.

"What's the matter fellas?" Daisy asked, adding pancake batter to her skillet.

"It's so cold out this morning!" Bo grumbled.

"Well ya'll will be ok soon, I have a nice hot breakfast cooking here, but remember we have to eat and run, we have to be by Ms. Lulu's house as soon as we can!"

"I'll be along too, I'm going ta do some of the delivering ." Uncle Jesse said, entering the room.

They ate their breakfast and then piled into their vehicles. Shortly they pulled into spots in front of Boss Hogg's house.

They picked up Lulu, and drove her to the Boar's Nest. There were several other cars in the lot already.

Lulu climbed down from Dixie, and quickly rushed in.

She began directing everyone assembled.

Lulu was part of the Ladies Aide society. She organized fundraisers all year long for various things, including the Christmas Eve relief baskets.

She had several people gathered to put the baskets together, they included a small inexpensive gift for each family member, enough food for several days including the fixings for a holiday meal, and some cash. These baskets were to be delivered to the folks who needed a little help through the holidays.

The Dukes volunteered to deliver the baskets, as they did every year.

Once again, he stood off in the shadows watching. His heart swelling with love for this family especially Daisy. Not rich in the monetary sense, he watched a family offer to help others, when their own resources this year were severely limited.

That was the wonderful thing about the Dukes, they would give you the very shirt off their backs if they could.

Realizing he had very little time, he decided to get moving……

_**Now what do ya'll suppose is goin on here? Sit tight, ya'll!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Ya'll! Dontcha just love Christmas, although here in Hazzard county there is always a surprise around the corner. **_

Laughing and singing Christmas carols all the way, the Dukes returned home finally after a morning of delivering baskets.

Uncle Jesse took the large stock pot full of fish stew out and set it on the back burner of the stove to heat gently. It would be on all day with folks stopping by for a bowl of stew and some Christmas Cheer.

Soon Cooter, with his cousins LB and BB arrived to help out.

The Dukes set their large picnic table out along with some borrowed ones, Daisy placed a festive cloth on each and got to work preparing some biscuits, greens and lemonade.

By the time everyone was done Jesse's stew was also ready to ladle out the first few bowls. Everyone lined up as Jesse handed out bowls and Daisy's fluffy biscuits.

"Man, Uncle Jesse that really hits the spot!" Cooter said as he sat down and dug in.

"First of all I ain't your Uncle and secondly, eat up there's plenty!"

Soon many others showed up, sometimes for just a bowl of stew, and a Christmas wish.

Of course everyone who came for some stew, always brought something with them so the Dukes would have leftovers for the next week. Daisy liked that just fine, as that was a nice break for her.

Soon it got too cold to sit outside as the sun dipped behind the mountains.

Everyone who remained, gathered in the cozy living room, and started singing carols, to get in practice for the night ahead.

At 7:30 everyone piled into their cars and headed for Hazzard Square and church services.

Daisy and the boys were in the choir and Uncle Jesse looked on with pride as Daisy sang a solo, she had such a sweet voice.

After service was over, they all walked to Hazzard Square, everyone gathered in the Gazebo and began to sing carols in earnest. Several people brought instruments along every year, and the boys were no exception.

For several hours they sang and played, till the cold chased them home.

Daisy was huddled between her two cousins to keep warm.

"Dang it Daisy, we thought you were going to get yourself a coat, why ain't you wearing it?"

"Can you all just keep me warm here?"

"We're trying, but the car has to heat up a bit before the heater works sorry!"

When they reached the farm, they all climbed out of the car, and Uncle Jesse climbed out of the pickup.

"What the heck?" he said suddenly as he stared down at a large basked left right in front of the back door!

"Whatcha got Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked as he joined his uncle.

"I don't rightly know. "We delivered all the baskets today, do ya suppose someone thought we needed one? Or maybe they returned it?"

"Hey Uncle Jesse, there is a card!" Daisy said as she handed it to her uncle.

"Ok kids lets get inside before we catch our death."

Everyone plopped around the kitchen table. "Lets see who this came from"

Daisy took the envelope from her uncle and began to read

"Dear Duke family,

Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year Ya'll.

You all give so much of yourselves, all year to others, today, I want to give something back to you.

Ho Ho Ho

Santa"

Uncle Jesse then removed thee boxes for Daisy, one shoe box sized box marked for Bo and Luke, and one for Uncle Jesse.

"Can we open them?"

"Go ahead. Seems Santa wants ya to. Daisy you first."

Daisy gasped as she opened the first box. In it was a pair of the shoes she had wanted so badly. The second box contained the other. Speechless, she opened the third box. In it was a beautiful long coat, one guaranteed to keep her warm. She tried it on and gasped, in the pocket was a little box.

"Go ahead Daisy"

She opened the box, and in it was a beautiful silver heart shaped pendant. It was so delicate, and looked like it was made from silver lace. Holding it in her hand she begged their forgiveness as she ran outside.

She knew he was there, he had to be…….


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy rushed outside searching for her own personal "Santa".

She heard bells in the distance, and then hoof beats.

Suddenly he was there offering her his hand.

She raised her hand to his and with ease he pulled her up and in front of him on the horse. With his strong arms around her, they took off, the horse's reigns strung with Jingle Bells.

-------------

Meanwhile the boys and Uncle Jesse were staring at the contents of their boxes.

Uncle Jesse had a gift certificate for $500.00 to Jake's Seed and Tractor Emporium in Capital City, and the boys had a $500.00 gift certificate to share for Autoworld to get parts for the General Lee.

Suddenly Luke and Bo realized Daisy was gone.

They dashed outside to look for their cousin.

"Hey Bo ya hear that?"

"Hear what Luke?"

"Ya hear bells or something in the distance?"

"It is Christmas Luke"

"Ha ha Bo, lets look for Daisy"

"She's gotta be around here somewhere, you check the barn I'm gonna check up there behind the house."

------------------

He held Daisy close, his arms surrounding her and protecting her from falling off the horse, as he steered the big horse up into the mountains.

He stopped when they got to an overlook. Daisy gasped as she could see the whole valley below. Lights twinkling here and there below.

"Oh it's so beautiful Santa" she said trying to turn in his arms.

"Daisy sugar, I am not ready to tell you who I am yet, can you wait just a little longer?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I just need a little time to settle things in my life, before we can start one together."

Horrified Daisy stiffened in his arms. "Are… you married?"

"No Daisy I'm not. I will be back as soon as I can. "

"Ok. I will try to wait."

Finally allowing her to turn to him, he tilted her chin up toward him.

"Do you trust me Daisy?"

"Yes"

"Close your eyes then."

She did as he asked; he took his beard off slowly and kissed her deeply.

She slid her hands to the back of his neck. Feeling short hair under his cap.

Daisy allowed her hands to wander, and under his ear, she felt a deep scar. He shivered when she touched it.

She pulled back slightly… Keeping her eyes closed. A duke never went back on her word. "You've been hurt!"

"Yes Daisy I was. I'm fine now, let's not waste our time together worrying about that."

Once again he gently kissed her, and she shivered in his arms.

"Are you cold darlin? "

"No."

All of a sudden he withdrew a little. "Daisy turn around and look down honey!"

She did as he asked and noticed something sparkling in the sky. "Oh! Snow! It's snowing!"

The snowflakes were melting as they hit the ground but for the residents of Hazzard, Georgia, snow on Christmas Eve was almost unheard of.

"I should get you back Daisy."

"Just a little while longer? Please?" She asked snuggling back into his embrace.

"I can't refuse you anything Daisy." He mumbled. He held her close drinking in the fragrance of her hair.

They watched the town below as the twinkling lights went out, one at a time.

They were lost in the view and just being together. He felt her shiver from the cold once again, and he removed his Santa jacket.

"Here Sugar, we have to keep you warm."

"What about you?"

"Being near you Daisy keeps me warm enough." He said with a chuckle. She pulled the Santa coat tightly around her, and he turned the horse around heading for the farm.

As they got closer he slowed the horse to a walk, up ahead he noticed flash lights moving around. Actually three flashlights moving through the forest.

Sighing he slowed the horse down further walking him carefully, trying not to let the bells on his reigns make noise.

He came to the house from the side of the property, pulling up almost at the door. He moved the beard to his face, as he helped Daisy down.

"Merry Christmas Daisy Duke."

"Merry Christmas. And thank you so much! How did you know? When will I see you?"

"You will see me soon. I will do the best I can, darlin. Take care now!"

With that he was gone in a flash. Daisy watched as he expertly rode the horse through the night. With the sounds of the bells, it brought her family back to the house.

Running to her, Bo grabbed her in a fierce hug. "Was that him? Daisy?"

Hugging Bo back Daisy buried her face against his chest and cried a little.

Tilting her chin up, Bo wiped a tear from her cheek. "Daisy what happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No Bo, I'm fine, it was so beautiful."

"Daisy you ok?" Luke said as he ran up, Uncle Jesse puffing behind him.

"Yeah Luke, Uncle Jesse I'm fine, he brought me home."

"What in tarnation is going on here? Lets all git inside and talk about this over some hot cocoa."

"Good idea Uncle Jesse I'm freezin." Bo said rubbing his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas morning found the Dukes struggling to get out of bed. On a farm, chores still needed to be done.

As soon as the chores were done, they all gathered around the Christmas tree to open gifts.

Daisy had made each of them a heavy denin jacket lined in flannel. They were all so happy, as it had been cold in Hazzard lately.

Uncle Jesse gave each of the boys some warm work gloves and a subscription to different car magazine. They also got a bucket of car care products. Smiling they started to take them apart.

The boys then brought in their gift to Daisy, Uncle Jesse following with his.

Crying she hugged them all to her. Thanking them for their thoughtfulness.

Uncle Jesse was surprised to see his gift from the boys. It was a new soft seat for the tractor.

Smiling Jesse exclaimed "guess it's a gift fer all of us!"

Laughing Luke indicated the envelope on the seat.

Jesse opened it up and inside were six hand written certificates.

"Uncle Jesse, you use them when you want to, any time!" Luke said.

They had given him "relax for the day" certificates. Meaning that whatever needed to be done for any given day, Luke and Bo would do it and Uncle Jesse could rest. As he got older these "days of rest" Bo and Luke had been giving him for Christmas since they were kids were becoming more and more appreciated. "Thank you boys so much!" Uncle Jesse said feeling his eyes mist up. "I really appreciate all my gifts kids."

"You're welcome." All three replied.

They then headed for the kitchen and a late breakfast.

"We all can rest today, chores are done till tonight, we got lots of stuff fer dinner, so lets all just relax today." Uncle Jesse said with a sigh, as the last breakfast dish was put away and Luke had just finished wiping the table down.

They all went into the living room, Luke and Bo grabbing their guitars….

-----------------

The next day, Daisy was working her shift at the Boar's nest, shortly before the dinner rush started. A young man came in, and sat down by the bar.

"Can I help you?" Daisy asked cheerfully.

"Why you sure can Miss. I'm looking for Mr. Hogg."

"Well Boss will be back in a few minutes, you must be his appointment right?"

"Yes, my name is Alex Blackburn from Atlanta. I am here to purchase some land Mr. Hogg has for sale."

"Which one if you don't mind me asking, and can I get you something while you wait?"

"A tuna sandwich would be nice, and a glass of soda too. The place is an old farm, Mr. Hogg has." The young man pulled out a map and pointed. "Here it is."

"I know that place!" Daisy said smiling. That is the old Miller Farm. It's right between us and the Straite farm down the road. Guess you and I will be neighbors. My name is Daisy Duke."

"Pleased to meet you Miss Duke." Alex said.

"You can call me Daisy seeing as we are going to be neighbors and all!"

"Actually Daisy, I'm here for a client, I am a real estate agent and I was hired to try to purchase this farm for my client. He is out of town at the moment so here I am"

"Really, can you tell me more about your client?"

Just then Boss Hogg walked in and ushered Alex into his office.

-------------------------

Daisy returned home that night. "Hey fellas, Uncle Jesse!" she said walking in and joining them at the kitchen table. Uncle Jesse had just handed out cookies to the guys, and himself he reached in and grabbed two for Daisy also. Bo grabbed her a glass, and Luke poured her some milk.

"So what's going on Daisy, you look like you have something to tell us."

"Yeah Luke, the farm next door has been sold!"

Daisy filled her family in on what had happened and who she met.

"Too bad ya couldn't find anything else out from that guy. Wonder who got the place Daisy? Wonder what they want with it?"

"I am jest hopin they will be good neighbors is all! JD has no cares as to whom he sells anything to!" Uncle Jesse answered.

_**Ya'll who do you suppose the new neighbor is, and does it mean more trouble for the Dukes?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ya'll, it's been a while since we last talked, guess we ought to catch up now huh? Well, Christmas has long gone, New Year's eve passed quietly for the Dukes. It's Spring, and planting season again. Not much else is happening is it? There is Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane sitting in the middle of the Hazzzard Car Wash like always, and look over there, that's Bo and Luke in the General, stopping to make sure Roscoe is ok. Yup, Ya'll there he is cussin and shakin his fist as the General goes on his way.**_

_**You know something folks; I don't think I get tired of watching Roscoe take flying lessons from the Duke boys do you?**_

_**Wonder what's happening over at the Boar's nest?**_

Daisy Duke came from behind the bar with a large heavily laden tray. She could barely carry it, which was not normal for Daisy, she was used to carrying heavy trays full of drinks for her customers. It was not drinks that she was carrying however. It was Boss Hogg's mid morning snack, 20 pounds of raw liver. Daisy's stomach lurched at the sight and smell of the stuff. Knocking on Boss' office door, she was glad when he opened it and she was able to slide her gruesome burden onto the table.

"Thanks Daisy, now get along! You aren't as fast as Roscoe or that dipstick Enos!"

Boss began to dig in to his snack. There was a commotion outside so Boss followed her out, red checked napkin still stuffed into his shirt. "What's all this out here?" He grumbled. Then he noticed Roscoe at the bar, with a tall glass of milk in front of him.

"Jerry, just leave the bottle. Git, them dang Dukes sent me for another swim."

"Just what are you doing drinking on the job?" Boss growled as he tapped Roscoe on the shoulder almost causing him to spit his milk out. He turned around with a white milk mustache. "Awww Boss, them dang Dukes…"

"You know what Roscoe! I am getting tired of your bumbling! The repair of the car is coming out of your salary this time! I am so sick of you and your bumbling deputy, my idiot cousin Cletus messing things up. Are you ever going to do anything right?" Boss yelled.

Boss Hogg continued to yell with his face turning redder and redder, Roscoe wiped his mouth and turned back around. He was barely able to catch Boss Hogg as he fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"Boss, Boss, wake up!" Roscoe called as he felt for a pulse. There was none!!! "Jerry! Call 911! Daisy come help me!"

Roscoe then loosened Boss's shirt and tie, and began CPR compressions, Daisy, so glad Boss had insisted they all take a first aid class, moved to Boss' head and began to breathe for him. After the next 30 compressions, she tried his pulse and again breathed two breaths. Roscoe then began compressions again.

They were never so glad to see the ambulance arrive. Roscoe jumped in the ambulance with the paramedics he asked Daisy to get Lulu and meet him at the hospital.

On the way to Boss' house, Daisy called her family to let them know what happened to Boss Hogg.

Daisy climbed out of Dixie and ran to the door. "Miss Lulu, it's me Daisy Duke" she called out as she rang the doorbell.

**_Now ya'll how is Daisy going to tell Miss Lulu? Hope ol' Boss will be alright. Even if he is a… Well never mind now. Let's just hope he is alright._**


	13. Chapter 13

_Pain, why am I in so much pain? Hurts… Chest hurts so bad. Hey! Why can't I move? What's going on?_

Lulu Hogg sat next to her husband's bedside. Holding his hand in hers. She never wanted to let him go again.

"JD please come back to me sugah, I need to see you open your eyes please?" Lulu begged with a sob catching in her throat.

_I'm trying Lulu… I can't seem to though. Why can't I open my eyes? Why does everything hurt?_

Lulu looked up as the door to her husband's hospital room opened and Daisy Duke walked in carrying a bag from home for her.

"Thank you Daisy sweetheart. You don't have to do this every day!" Lulu said as she reached gratefully for the bag that she knew contained a change of clothing, some good homemade sandwiches, and a new magazine or book. Daisy had been doing that the last three days. As soon as her shift ended at the Boar's nest Daisy would come to Capital City to the hospital and bring these thing to Lulu. Jesse or one of the boys kept her company each day, before Daisy's arrival, and her baby brother Roscoe kept her company all night.

Jesse Duke popped his head in. "Seein how Daisy is here now Lulu, I will be taking off, here is your coffee, ok?"

"Thanks so much Jesse! I'll call if there is any change."

Daisy sat down in a chair beside Lulu and took her other hand. "How is he doing Miss Lulu?"

"Oh Daisy! There's no change at all. He is still not with us. I don't even know if he is aware I am here or not!"

"Don't you worry none, Boss is a fighter, I know he will come out of it just fine. He did survive the bypass and everything right? He just needs to come out of the anesthetic right?"

_Lulu is that what happened to me? Am I sick? Why can't you hear me LULU!!!!_

"I swear Daisy, that if my husband comes out of this… I will make sure he will be the healthiest man in the world. I will cook every meal for him, and not let him cheat a bit. I love him Daisy… What would I do without him?"

"Hush Lulu don't cry. Remember he knows you love him and I am sure he wants to come back to you!"

"Lulu….." Boss moaned.

"JD… was that you????"

"Lu… no diet…."

"Praise be, he's back!" Lulu said as the tears fell from her cheeks. "Praise be!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Guess all kinda things happen here in Hazzard. Take a look over there. That, yonder is Boss Jefferson Davis Hogg, and he is doing something he never, ever thought he ever would. He is handing the keys to the Boars Nest to Daisy Duke there. Wonder what's cookin?**_

"Come one JD we have a plane to catch, I'm sure Daisy will do a fine job, and she has Roscoe to help her, let's go!"

"But Lulukins honey, my businesses…."

"JD Your health is more important. You heard the doctor, no stress! Now lets go!"

Reluctantly Boss handed the keys to Daisy.

"Boss you have a great trip. I am sure a month long cruise in the Caribbean will do you just fine. I'll take care of the Boars Nest as if she were my own!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Boss said whining unhappily as he and his wife were driven away.

_He just could not get over what had happened to his life. He was happily eating his favorite lunch, fresh liver, when everything in his world changed. So he had a heart attack, and was in need of a quadruple bypass. Bah! His arteries couldn't be 90 percent clogged! Up to that day, he had felt just fine!!!! _

_Then to top it all off, his doctors not only advised a strict diet, they advised he retire too. How was he to make any money then? _

_Lulu had been by his side every moment, through everything. She was there even when they told him he had to retire. _

_It was her who offered to take over at the Bank, and manage his other business holdings. The doctors did agree, after he begged, that he could still work part time, so he persuaded her to let him work at the Bank with her. He needed to be near his money at a time like this._

_His job as county commissioner would be over too. Roscoe had just been sworn in as Acting county commissioner, Boss' stomach still turned at that thought. But the good news was that his brother in law was his pal, and would continue to help in his schemes, he just had to be more careful around Lulu. He hoped also that Roscoe would win the election for commissioner when his term was over in a few months._

_Ugh… That brings him to Daisy Duke! Lulu insisted that she be allowed to run the Boars Nest as Manager. He could not believe he let her talk him into that. Lulu also hired her under contract giving her 10 percent of his profits on top of a decent salary. Boy that hurt to sign that one. But he realized that Daisy was part of the reason he was still there. _

"JD stop pouting and come on! Our plane is here!"

"Yes, Lulu honey!" _Just wait till I get back!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry to those out there… I have had a few personal issues that have prevented me from writing. Hopefully the chapters will come quicker now!! Sorry for the delay!_

_-----_

**_Hey ya'll it's been a while! Guess I gotta catch ya up don't I?_**

_**Well, it has been some time since we last visited, and some stuff has happened. Daisy Duke has been running the Boar's Nest, and doing a right good job too! She has had a conference call with Lulu Hogg once a week and reports have been excellent. Daisy has made several changes including no longer watering down the beer. Customers have been quite generous with their business now, thanks to the updated menu, and decoratin' she did.**_

_**The other big news in Hazzard is the Duke's new mysterious neighbor. There has been work on the place, and that real estate agent has hired several locals including the Dukes to fix up the old farm house. Bo and Luke had done several weeks work there.**_

**_Thanks to that job, the boys were able to get a new engine for Jesse's old tractor! Cooter was all too happy to junk the old one and install it for them. Bessy has never run smoother. Jesse was able to plow in record time._**

_**That there, is Hazzard Square, I know you'll don't recognize it but today is the day of the big Fourth of July picnic and barbeque! Everyone is settin up.**_

_**----**_

"Hey Cuz!" Bo Duke said as he tapped his cousin Daisy on the shoulder.

"What can I do ta help?"

"Bo! So glad you all came! Can you please help them unload the trailer. We got all these people that want to get fed tonight!"

"Need an extra set of hands?" Cooter asked as he joined Bo in unloading the trailer. Daisy grinned and then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Cooter you are always here for us!!!"

"Daisy you know you Dukes is family. Where's Lukas?"

"He will be here soon; he went to fetch the fireworks crew from Atlanta their truck broke down."

"Fer a minuite, there, I thought you were going to say he was going to fetch Boss and Lulu shouldn't they be coming back any day now?"

"Actually they extended their vacation till September. Well actually Lulu extended their vacation!"

"Ye Haw!" Bo shouted as he overheard. "No troubles from Boss for two more months! And it ain't even Christmas!"

"Hey Uncle Jesse!" Cooter said waving to Jesse as he pulled up.

"I ain't your uncle! Can ya come over here and help me with my Chili pot?"

"Sure thing..Unc… um Jesse"

Cooter brought a huge pot of Jesse's famous chili to Daisy's tent. She had him place it on a portable stove and then set it to simmer. Uncle Jesse's chili only got better with each hour on the stove.

Within a few hours the barbeque was set up, everyone had eaten and was curled up on blankets anticipating a wonderful fireworks show.

Everyone was paired up, even Roscoe had a date. Daisy sighed heavily as she closed the cash box and tucked it into the trunk of the General

She took her picnic blanket and found a secluded spot at the back of the field; she was within sight of her cousins and Uncle. She giggled to see Miss Tizdale plop herself down next to her Uncle and snuggle close to him. Jesse tried to get away and finally gave in.

The fireworks show had begun and Daisy looked up. As the first bursts filled the Hazzard sky with multicolored twinkling light, Daisy felt someone sit down behind her. She tried to turn around….

"Daisy don't turn around yet, please?"

"It's you, isn't it?" She said her voice catching with excitement.

"Yes Daisy, I have come home to stay. I wanted to talk to you first."

"You mean you are here to stay now? No more mystery."

'No Daisy, No more. It is time for truth."

She felt his arms encircle her from behind, and she cuddled into him, leaning against his broad chest, inhaling his cologne.

They watched the display for a bit, and then he began to talk.

"Daisy I need to tell you who I am. I have loved you for so long."

"Let me tell you… Enos. I love you too."

"D-Daisy! How did you know?"

"Your Eyes Sugar, It took me a long while, the last time I saw you… I figured it out."

"Are you mad Daisy?"

She then turned in his arms, to face him. "How could I be mad Enos, I have loved you for ages too. I was just waiting for ya to get the gumption to tell me!"

Suddenly, with the next burst of bright light, Daisy saw it. The mostly healed over scar behind his ear. She gently touched it. "Is this what made you want to come home from California?" Daisy asked gently.

"Not like you think Daisy. I got promoted to detective out there, and I was doing a narcotics bust. Daisy it was a kid! While I was arresting his older brother and their friends he came out from under a trashcan, and stabbed me. I never saw it comin. They left me there to die. Daisy. They killed my partner too. As I was layin there, I thought of all the things I wanted ta do. All I could think of was you, Daisy. I woke in the hospital two weeks later. They told me I was lucky. Ya know. Yeah I was lucky, Daisy I got those sons of guns. I got them and they are in jail now. For life. Turns out they killed other cops too. There was a reward out for them, and I got it. I didn't want it at first, but they convinced me to take it. I decided to do something good with it. I donated half to the 11-99 fund which supports widows and children of fallen officers. Daisy I used the rest to buy a place here in Hazzard and fix it up. Then Daisy I started to make my way home to ya."

"How did you know to come home to help me Enos?"

"I heard of that psycho's plan through a contact I had, and it was way outta my jurisdiction, so I did the only thing I could have… I got dressed for the costume party!"

"Oh Enos!" Daisy said throwing herself into his arms.

He held her close and kissed her. Enos was in heaven holding the woman he loved in his arms.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me Mister!" Bo said as he reached down and pulled Enos to his feet. "We finally meet, Always hidin in the shadows huh?" Bo drew back his arm, just as another light burst illuminated the area. "Enos?" He exclaimed. "Sorry buddy, thought you were someone else. Welcome home" Bo said smiling.

"Hey fellas", Enos said as Luke and Cooter joined them. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the display and I will talk to ya'll later ok?"

"Yeah sure, we got dates too waiting on us!" Luke said as he gave another puzzled glance at the couple as they settled back down onto Daisy's blanket.

"Wonder what that's all about Bo? Never seen them cozy up like that before!"

"Me neither Luke… Me neither…."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey Ya'll Don't those two make a cute couple over there? Yup Ol' Enos finally got the gumption to tell Daisy. **_

**_Look over there… By the General ya'll do ya see what I'm seein? Who is that there skulking in the shadows? Ain't that where Daisy put the cashbox?_**

After Bo, Luke and Cooter went to rejoin their dates, Enos snuggled Daisy once again in his arms.

He was just enjoying the feel of her. And the smell of her perfume was making his senses reel.

He felt something however, an intuition, maybe. He looked up and then looked around feeling something was off.

He noticed some movement by the General…

Quickly he jumped up and started to run toward the General.

"Enos!" Daisy said as she too jumped up. Not knowing why he started to run toward the General, she followed. Of course Bo and Luke heard the commotion, and also followed Daisy.

By the time they all got there, they noticed the General's trunk open and someone running off with the cash box from the barbeque that Daisy had locked in it, Enos following close behind. Bo and Luke took up the chase as well, with Daisy running for Rosco.

Enos was able to catch the man with a flying tackle. The guy dropped the box and they started to scuffle.

Bo and Luke arrived, with Bo wanting to jump in to help his friend. "Let him do it Bo" Luke said as they watched. Quickly Enos overpowered the man, and walked him toward Bo and Luke with his hands pinned behind his back.

"Can ya'll please find Rosco and tell him to open up the jail? I got him a guest for the night. And can ya grab that box too?"

"Sure thing Enos" Bo said as he took off to find Rosco.

Shortly after, the Dukes, Rosco and Enos met at the jail. Rosco checked the man into one of the cells, and processed the paperwork, with Enos making a citizens' arrest.

Enos and Rosco went into Boss' old office, and closed the door quietly, leaving the three Dukes to talk.

"Daisy so why are you and Enos so close all of a sudden?" Luke asked.

"It ain't all of a sudden Luke. We know each other forever."

"I ain't never seen you two cozy up like that though" Bo chimed in.

"Well things change cousins. Things change." Daisy said with a mysterious smile.

"Possum on a Gumbush Sheriff… I mean Boss!" Was heard from the office.

The three cousins grinned. It would be great to have Enos back in town.

Soon Enos emerged from the office with a grinning Rosco.

"Well here are yer keys, badge and gun actin Sheriff Strate! Do us proud boy!" Rosco said cheerfully.

"Acting Sheriff!" All three Duke cousins chorused.

"Now what are you Dukes still doin here? Mucking around in official police business again huh?" Rosco's smile took the sting out of his words.

Cletus chose that moment to walk into the station.

"Boss Rosco, I saw ya come in here, is there a problem?"

"Nah Cletus, Acting Sheriff Strate here, just arrested someone trying to steal from Daisy an the Boars Nest.

"Acting Sheriff?" Cletus stammered as he stared at Enos. "I didn't even know you were back!

"Yeah Cletus, but we need to talk" Enos said quietly.

"Aint nothing to talk about Enos, you done stole my job! And all the help I gave ya!"

"Cletus… Enos didn't take your job boy. It wasn't yours for him to take" Rosco said as gently as he could.

"Rosco" Cletus said as he stared down at his toes, dejectedly.

"Ya know Enos here has more experience than you do. He was made for this job. You know that. And I don't have to explain it to ya, but I will if ya want. Come into my office."

"No thanks." He muttered, he then tipped his hat to Daisy and ran out of there as fast as he could.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Boy, ya'll that was some excitement last night at the barbeque.**_

_**Ol' Enos came home, and arrested someone, and then was named Actin Sheriff, by Actin Boss Rosco. Of course Ol' Cletus didn't take too kindly to that, but then can ya'll blame the poor guy? He thought fer sure that Rosco would name him Actin Sheriff.**_

_**Wonder how the Dukes is takin the news this mornin? **_

_**---**_

Daisy Duke hummed as she pulled the biscuits out of the oven, and put a tray of eggs, bacon and grits on the table.

As the tray hit the table, Bo and Luke came bustling in from doing their chores, and Uncle Jesse emerged from his room after taking a shower.

"Ok you two wash up before it gets cold. You're runnin late this mornin."

"Yeah, we were up late last night talking." Luke said with a meaningful glance in her direction.

"What was all the excitement I missed last night? I had to see Emmer Tizdale home last night?" Uncle Jesse said as he started pouring out coffee for everyone.

"Ya mean ya did not see anything Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked.

After they washed up in the kitchen sink, Daisy sat, and they said grace.

"No Bo I didn't, you kids want to fill me in?"

"Well it started when Bo noticed Daisy had a feller with her, and Bo must of thought it was that guy who keeps dressin up. He went over there, and Cooter and me realized it almost at the same time. So Bo's about ta hit the guy, and then fireworks explode and he realizes its Enos Strate!"

"So Enos is back in town, wonder what he's doing home?"

"Uncle Jesse it gets better!" Bo said as he chomped on a biscuit.

"Uncle Jesse, Enos saw someone breakin into the General's trunk. I had put the strongbox from the Barbeque sales in there. I thought it was safe. He ran after the guy, and by the time I found Rosco, Bo was runnin to find Rosco too, to have him open up the jail. Well it turns out that this guy was wanted in Chickasaw County too."

"Well good fer Enos!" Uncle Jesse said as he poured another cup of coffee.

"That ain't all. Uncle Jesse. We all were there, when Rosco, who is Actin Boss, named Enos to be Actin Sheriff. Ya should have seen Cletus' face when he walked in and found out." Luke said as he reached for another slice of bacon.

"I feel so bad for poor Cletus." Daisy exclaimed sadly. "But happy for Enos."

"I am surprised Rosco gave Enos the job over Cletus, he thinks they's both Dipsticks anyway." Bo chimed in.

"I think there's more ta that Bo, I'm thinking that Rosco realizes that training and experience Enos has is much better than Cletus. Remember Cletus never went through the academy. Boss just deputized him on the fly when Enos left. He knew that Cletus would give him no bellyaching or troubles when Boss and Rosco schemed. There ain't no experience in that boy, all he has is chasin the pair of ya around Hazzard."

"Maybe someone needs ta remind Cletus of that, cause he didn't look too happy last night." Bo muttered.

"Now you boys, no teasin Cletus. Leave him be. I'm sure he, Rosco and Enos will work things out. Since JD has been on vacation, it's been quiet around here. Let's leave it like that."

---

Later on that day, Daisy was setting up for Lunch at the Boar's nest, and stacking clean glasses behind the bar. Cletus came in and plopped in a bar stool in front of her.

"Hey Daisy." Cletus mumbled.

"Hey Sugar, ya want your usual? Chicken Salad and a root beer?"

"Yeah, thanks Daisy." He said with a sigh.

Daisy went in the back and brought out his sandwich quickly. She then filled a big frosty mug with Root Beer. Sliding both in front of him she touched his arm lightly. "Sometimes it helps to talk Cletus, are ya ok?"

"NO Daisy I ain't ok! That job should be mine. I was here with Rosco, when Enos took off, I had to bow to Cousin Boss, I had to listen to Rosco call me a Dipstick, when Mister California was out there making a hero of himself. Nothing happens here in Hazzard! That is until Enos gets back and bam! He arrests someone the first five seconds he his back!"

"Sorry Cletus! I had no intention of stealing your job at all." Enos said as he sat down beside Cletus.

"Then why Enos, why?"

"Ya know that I was coming home right? But Rosco had no idea, he had put ads out in the Lawman's Gazette, and Lawman Times, already. He showed them to me. If he wanted to hire you he would have already. Cletus, you don't have the experience that's all. I am so sorry." Enos said sympathetically.

"But how can you do this to me Enos, after all the help I gave you with Daisy here." Blushing Cletus looked at Daisy sorrowfully.

"Cletus, I will always be your friend. And you did help me. I will always be grateful. Daisy he was the person who helped me with your Christmas gifts, and stuff."

"I figured as much Enos, when I realized it was you. Thanks so much Cletus, you were very sweet." She said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"There ain't nothing I wouldn't do for you Daisy."

"Cletus, Rosco and I have a lot of talking to do, but there are changes that we are going to do here in the Sheriff's department, and I want you to be a big part of them. If you want to go to the academy for a few courses or even for full training I will be happy to send you there. I mean it. I don't want you to ever feel like this again."

"Thanks for at least that Enos, I'll let ya know. I gotta get back on duty." He said as he finished his drink and wiped his mouth. Reaching for his wallet he paid Daisy and walked out.

"Poor Cletus!" Daisy said as she cleaned up the bar top, and handed Enos a glass of buttermilk.

"Daisy you know I will do my best to take care of him right? I am not goin to let his friendship down, I ain't never going to forget how he helped me."

"I know Enos Strate you are a good man." She said smiling once again.

"Ya know Daisy we have a lot of talkin to do right?"

"Yeah Enos I know, I have a lot of questions for ya."

"Come out with me tonight Daisy after your shift here? Ok?"

"Sure Enos."


	18. Chapter 18

Luke pulled the General up to the Boar's nest and parked next to Dixie. He knew that it would be very quiet during the time between lunch and dinner.

He sauntered into the cool dark interior and searched for his cousin. Spying her sitting at a table going over the lunch receipts, he sat down next to her.

"Hey cuz. How'd it go today?"

"Hey Luke Sugar, what brings ya here? Where's Bo?"

"He's still reparin the fence for Uncle Jesse, but we wanted to talk to you, in fact we had a few questions that were on our minds last night, but did not want to bring things up in front of Uncle Jesse. I lost the coin toss, and so here I am."

"Since when ya gotta lose a coin toss to talk ta me, I don't bite!" she said sounding very hurt.

"It ain't about that, it's what I gotta ask ya. You know that Bo and I love you Daisy like if ya was our real sister. Right? Well as your brothers we gotta stick up fer ya and take care of ya."

"Ok Luke what do you want?"

"Why are you an Enos so close all of a sudden? We thought you had a thing for that other guy." Suddenly a realization dawned on Luke. "It was Enos those times wasn't it Daisy."

"Yes Luke it was."

Daisy told Luke what happened the times they were together, and she told him of the feelings she had growing for the stranger. She also spoke of the day she figured out it was Enos and how thrilled she was to realize it was someone she had loved all along.

"Daisy that's a hard one to swallow ya know. It was Enos all that time?"

"Well Luke it was crazy to me at first but then it all made sense to me later. Please don't be mad at him. You and Bo leave him alone now, ya hear?"

"Me an Bo gotta talk to him Daisy ya gotta know that. We want ta know what his intentions are, on your behalf."

"You are my cousins not my fathers Luke. I am a big girl. Please stay out of this. I think Enos and I could have something really great here. Don't mess with it for now, ok?"

"Well he better do right by you is all. He just better." Luke said with a serious note in his voice. He kissed her cheek and headed back to the farm to discuss what he had learned with Bo.

"Ya know Luke, maybe we need ta teach him a lesson for messin with her head like that." Bo said as he pulled clean clothes on after his shower.

"Yeah Bo I feel he needs a good lesson, but lets wait a bit. I wanna see what he is intending to do with Daisy. Is this a dalliance, or a relationship, or what, alls I know is he better not hurt our cousin."

---

Enos was as good as his word; he picked Daisy up from work, and headed out toward her farm.

"I thought we were going somewhere Enos for dinner?"

"We are Daisy, I just gotta show you something ok? Can you trust me a little more?"

Daisy settled back into the comfortable seat of Enos' car. She saw that they passed right by the entrance to the Duke farm and headed toward the neighboring farm. She was correct, he pulled into the property.

What she was not prepared for was the beautiful home that awaited them.

It was a beautiful old fashioned farmhouse, freshly painted white; it had a wrap around covered porch painted in a lovely grey color.

But what made her gasp were all the homey touches. On the porch was a pair of rockers with a beautiful little table between them, perfect to play a game of checkers, or lay a newspaper on. Then she noticed the beautiful porch swing adorning one corner. It was large it looked big enough for two to cuddle comfortably.

In front of the house, on either side of the porch steps, were beautiful gardens. There was a riot of beautiful roses blooming in every color. In fact there were several flowers in may colors blooming. Her eyes welled up when she noticed off to either side of the drive, was a beautiful Magnolia tree.

Without realizing it Daisy has gotten out of the car and headed toward the beautiful house. The air was thick with the perfume of a well tended flower garden.

"Oh Enos this is just lovely, is this yours?" Daisy asked drinking in the fragrance.

"Yes Daisy its mine. I want to one day share it with you. I have always wanted to give you a place like this. Do you think you want to spend some time with me to see if we can make my dreams come true?"

"It ain't just your dreams Enos. I always knew we would wind up together. I would love to find out how much fun we can have along the way!"

"Daisy you made me so happy! I have something for you!" Enos pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket… "Daisy honey, I bought this in California for you when I decided to come home."


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh Enos!" Daisy said as she pulled back, afraid of what would be in the box.

Enos carefully opened the box and pulled the delicate ring out. To Daisy, it looked like a number 8 laying on its side; one part was emeralds the other part diamonds.

"Daisy, honey, this ring is called an infinity ring. It will always remind you that no matter what, I will love ya till the end of time. I got this here ring as a promise to ya, if you will accept it from me. Someday, Daisy I want ta make you my wife, and I want to make you happy. Will you accept this ring as my promise?"

"Yes, Enos! I would love to accept this ring. What a beautiful ring it is. How did you know to get me emeralds?"

"I got it for ya Daisy because they remind me of your eyes. When you get happy they go from that pretty laughing gold flecked hazel to a bright green like the stones there." Enos said blushing slightly as he placed the ring on her finger. "Look there they go again." He said, as he gently cupped her chin and kissed her.

Her arms wound around his neck and he picked her up in his strong arms. He climbed the porch steps, never breaking the kiss. He sat in the swing, and cradled her on his lap. The kiss deepening.

"Daisy… Daisy…" he muttered kissing her again.

"Enos…."

"I see something else makes em go green too…"

"Mmmmm"

---

Daisy kissed Enos goodnight briefly after he pulled up to her house. He jumped out of the car and opened her door for her. That was one thing she just loved about Enos he was such a gentleman.

He walked her to the door, and she placed another soft kiss on his lips. "Thanks Sugar, I had the best time tonight. And I loved our sunset picnic."

"Me too Daisy, goodnight." He waved to her as he walked to his car.

Sliding behind the wheel Enos had to force himself not to pinch himself, if this was a dream, he did not want to wake up!

Daisy walked into the house, to find Uncle Jesse sitting in the living room enjoying his paper. "Hey Uncle Jesse!" She said in a breathless whisper.

"Hey Daisy-girl, you're home early tonight. Did you have a nice date?"

"Yeah Uncle Jesse I did. Enos had to go to work early tomorrow; it's his first day as Acting Sheriff."

"You were out with Enos tonight? That makes two nights in a row. Daisy is something goin on with you and that boy?"

"Oh Uncle Jesse!" Daisy said as she raced to his side. She plopped on the couch next to him, and hugged him close to her. Tears started to make their way down her cheeks, and concerned, Uncle Jesse held her close.

"Now Daisy-girl, you tell yer Uncle what's the matter."

"It aint wrong Uncle Jesse it's just… "

Daisy showed the ring on her finger to her Uncle.

"What is that Daisy, that don't look like an engagement ring there, is it?"

"No Uncle Jesse it is a promise, a commitment kinda thing. Like we want to get married someday and we're workin out the details. Oh Uncle Jesse do you approve?"

"Well, this morning, I woulda had a little problem, but seein as how Enos came ta me when you went to work and we talked it out. Its ok by me, that boy has loved ya for a long time. My question is how do ya feel about him?'

"Oh Uncle Jesse! I have to tell you, he was that guy, you know at the Halloween party, and at Christmas, it was Enos! I started falling in love with him then. But when I realized it was Enos all along, everything clicked. I guess I was just waitin for Enos to get the gumption to tell me how he felt. I'm so excited Uncle Jesse!!!!" She threw herself into his arms again for another big hug.

The heard the rumble of the General's engine in the distance.

"Oh no! Uncle Jesse! I gotta tell Bo and Luke!"

"So tell them Honey! They're yer family, they ain't gonna bite, ya know."

"Luke and Bo have already been protective of me, I don't want them pickin on Enos or making trouble for us Uncle Jesse please talk to them!"

"Simmer down, we'll handle them together. They may be hotheads, sometimes, but they love ya, and will respect yer wishes. Alls we all want is to see ya happy."

"I hope so…."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Good Mornin ya'll, ain't it just a beautiful day here in Hazzard? The sun is shinin the birds are chirpin and everyone is happy, just look at ol' Rosco over there. Can ya believe your eyes. **_

_**Yup over there in Hazzard square ol' Rosco is havin a picnic. And it ain't just with Flash.**_

_**Come on ya'll I got ta get a better look at this.**_

_**----**_

"Here you go Rosco; I made you your favorite blueberry muffins." Ms. Ruth-Ann Johnson said as she handed him another muffin.

"Thank ya kindly Ruthie, I just love em!" Rosco said with his trademark giggle. He took a few moments to chew and really enjoy the wonderful flavor of his treat. Then he took in the beauty of his companion.

Sometimes he could not believe his luck. Boss Hogg having that heart attack was the best thing that ever happened to him. Ruth-Ann Johnson was a nurse at the hospital that took care of his brother in law, JD, during the night shift. Each night that Rosco kept LuLu company during his long hospital stay, Ruth-Ann was there, taking care of him, and also getting to know Rosco and his sister very well.

When Rosco had come the last night, he brought her a huge bouquet of flowers and asked if he could see her again.

She agreed, and they started seeing each other, that is until Ruth-Ann was let go from the hospital, they were closing down a wing of the hospital for rebuilding and renovations, and had to lay off 50 nurses. Devastated, she told Roscoe that she would be returning to Pennsylvania to live with her sister.

Just at that time, Luann James, Doc. Appleby's nurse had her baby, and gave up her job. Rosco did what he could and Ruth-Ann was hired. He then arranged for her to get a room at the boarding house.

Soon his lovely Ruth-Ann was living right here in Hazzard, and they could see each other a lot.

He took another bite of his muffin, and drank some of her fine coffee. Taking the time to glance at her. She was a beauty he thought. With soft blonde hair that she wore in a bun, and soft curls framing her pretty face and bright blue eyes.

"What are you thinking about Rosco, you are awfully quiet today." She said a note of concern in her voice.

"Um I was thinkin what a lucky man I am to be sharin such a wonderful breakfast with such a pretty woman."

"Thank you Rosco." Ruth-Ann said as she blushed prettily.

All to soon, it was time to get to work. "Ruthie, ya mind if I take one of these muffins here to Enos n' Cletus. It's Enos' first day today, ya know."

"Sure honey I made extra and extra coffee too." Giving Rosco the picnic basket she had packed, she gave his cheek a quick kiss, and he walked her to her car.

"Now you remember Rosco, there is extra in there for you too, and some fruit in case you get hungry. I will see you for dinner. Later"

"Ooooh Jit! I love it" Rosco said as he turned and walked up the steps to the town hall where his office and the police station were.

---

_**Whodda thunk it ya'll, Rosco with a lady!**_

_**---**_

Enos Strate pulled up to the station, and parked his car. He nervously walked into the office, with his Sheriff uniform on.

Rosco was already there, enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Mornin Sheriff" Rosco said with a grin.

"Mornin Boss Rosco!" Enos answered. Somehow feeling like they wee kids playing at dress-up.

"Enos it's just Rosco. I ain't never going to be anything but Rosco to ya. Congratulations."

"Thanks Rosco."

"We have some paperwork ta do lets get goin, and also help yerself to one of these here muffins."

"Thank ya kindly, I wanted ta talk to ya anyway, about some ideas I had."

Rosco ushered him into the office, and plopped down behind his desk. "Now don't be a dipstick ….. sit down and be comfortable." Laughing he indicated a chair.

----

Daisy Duke pulled into the Boars nest as usual. She had a lot of work to do this morning, she had taken off early to see Enos last night so she had receipts to count up and a deposit to make in the bank before Lunchtime.

She quickly walked into her office and Sue-Ellen, her long time friend and now head waitress/hostess followed her.

"Mornin Daisy! So how was the big date with Enos last night?"

"Oh Sue-Ellen!!!" Daisy started "It was just wonderful, we had a sunset picnic."

"Who knew Enos had it in him to be romantic. California must have changed him." She said with a giggle.

Daisy joined in the giggle raising her hand to her face.

"Daisy!!! What's that?" Sue-Ellen asked as she grabbed Daisy's hand.

Daisy explained to her about the ring. And they gushed over it for a while.

"Daisy what did your cousins say? What about Uncle Jesse?"

"Well Enos already went and had a talk with Uncle Jesse so he was prepared, the boys though, were kinda mad, ya see, they were upset already when I told them that Enos was that guy, like I told ya yesterday. Well last night they wanted to pay Enos a visit, they think he is movin too fast, ya know?"

"What did ya do?"

"I made em promise to leave him alone, to leave us alone. It ain't like he's a stranger, it is the same Enos that went to school with us, and hung out with us, and the same Enos that would get in trouble for staying out late with us."

"Ya know eventually Daisy; they are going to have to have it out with him, for peace in the family's sake."

"Hopefully those two will just let it be. Ain't nobody hurt me, and Enos makes me happy."

"Good luck honey, I gotta get out there, and start setting up. Ya heading for the bank soon?"

"Yes. I'm heading there in about a half hour. Bo is coming by to make the drive with me. Still bein overprotective. But truth be told, I'm glad he or Luke comes with me each day, it is a lot of money."


	21. Chapter 21

"Daisy, can I come in?" Bo said a little while later as he poked his head into her office.

"Sure thing honey, I just have a few more things to do and then we can take off for the bank, ok?"

"Ok Daisy!" Bo said, plopping into a chair.

He watched Daisy for a few moments, noticing the glint of the stones in her new ring.

Bo did not understand why, but for some reason it really stuck in his craw that Enos was moving so fast with his cousin. He liked Enos a lot, really, but he didn't have to move that quickly, he just got back to town after all! Then it hit him, and he began to chuckle to himself. He was afraid Enos would take Daisy away from them. That was it! For once he did not have to rely on Luke to tell him what an idiot he was being.

"Bo, whatcha laughing at?"

"Just my own stupidity, Daisy, is all."

"Hey Daisy?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"Sorry for being a total jerk to ya the last few days."

"'sok Bo, I know you are just looking out for me." She said as she got up and gave him a big hug. She also kissed the top of his head, blonde curls tickling her. She then took all the receipts and filed them away. Going to the safe she filled up a small bag with her bank deposit.

"Ok Sugar, I'm ready! Mind if we take Dixie? I need Cooter to look at her I think the brakes need changin."

"Sure Daisy, we'll let the General have a little nap."

---

"Cletus, thanks so much for your detailed repot." Enos said as he looked down at the folder Cletus had given him.

"Enos it's really weird. It seems that ever since Boss Hogg has been gone all these criminals showed up. We actually had two pick pocketings, one purse snatching and two car thefts in the last month. Not to mention all the real speeders we are catching."

"Now Cletus, ya know why, dontcha?" Rosco asked with his trademark giggle. "Boss was the only crime here in Hazzard, he didn't allow no other! Boss was gone, I got a new job and the criminals came. Its up to you an Enos here, to straighten them out."

----

As the two cousins drove into town, radio cranked up, they sang along with a favorite song. A car pulled up next to them, and suddenly Daisy was looking down the barrel of a shotgun pointed straight at her!

"Toss the bag in here!" The man ordered from behind a ski mask.

Daisy tried to avoid them with some fancy driving but she was no match in an open Jeep for them.

A shot rang across her hood. "I said now"

Daisy took the bag and tossed it to them. As they pulled off the man turned back and shot her front tire out as she was still driving. Daisy tried valiantly, but lost control of Dixie as she hit the gravel at the side of the road the Jeep flipped tossing both her and Bo out!

Daisy tried hard to find Bo, she crawled over to Dixie… Grabbed the CB, with the last strength she had she turned to the police channel.

"This is Bo Peep callin the sherrif's department… an emergency… accident…" she mumbled as she slid down to the ground her hand still holding the mic.

"Daisy this here is Enos, are you ok Daisy?"

No response.

"Daisy! Daisy!"

Nothing.

Grabbing his hat and Cletus Enos ran for the door in a flash.

Rosco followed, grabbing the spare patrol car. On the way to the edge of town Rosco had the presence of mind to contact Jesse and Luke who told them, most likely Daisy was on the way to the bank or coming back. And they were on the way to help look.

Up ahead, Enos noticed the overturned jeep off the side of the road. His heart leapt into his throat… He heard a roaring in his ears as he skidded to a stop. He noticed a shapely pair of legs sticking out from the Jeep, and dashed for her, leaving his door open.

"Daisy! Daisy!" Enos yelled as he fell to his knees.


	22. Chapter 22

"Daisy!" Enos said as he gently moved her from under the jeep and into his arms.

His hazel eyes moist all he could do is softly call her name.

"E…nos. s'okay. Bo?"

"Daisy darling… stay with me, we'll find him!" Enos said as Rosco pulled up. He too dashed over, and seeing Daisy was taken care of he started to look for Bo, with Cletus.

"M..m..my fault… s'all my fault" Daisy softly said. Enos had to bend close to hear it.

"No darling, it wasn't your fault that's why they call it an accident. Now you hold on honey the ambulance is on the way."

"Enos!" Rosco shouted as he came running back to them.

"You find Bo Rosco?" Enos said in a low tone.

"Yeah."

"Rosco?" Enos questioned.

There was something in the way the former sheriff looked at him, that Enos knew something was wrong. Really wrong.

Just then the ambulance came and they loaded Bo into the stretcher. Enos looked over and wished he hadn't. Swallowing hard, he looked to Daisy hoping she had not seen… Too late, Daisy let out a wail, a soul splitting, heart wrenching cry that nearly tore him in two.

"BO!!!!" She tried to struggle to sit up.

Uncle Jesse and Luke arrived as they were closing the ambulance doors. The next ambulance was heard in the distance for Daisy.

"Enos! What happened?" Luke asked as he slid down next to them.

"Luke. Bo seems to be hurt really bad, lets just get Daisy to the hospital, and we'll find out everything."

Daisy looked to Luke tears streaming down her face. "Luke… my fault!"

"Naw darlin it was an accident." He said tenderly as he brushed a lock of hair off her cheek.

"Bank.. Deposit.. robbers…" She said as she dragged a small bag out of the jeep next to her.

She handed Luke the bag and sagging against Enos, she slipped into unconsciousness.

Luke handed the bag over to Uncle Jesse and guided the ambulance in.

Leaving Cletus at the scene to help clean things up and direct traffic, they followed the ambulances.

---

_**Now ya'll if you are the prayin type, much obliged if ya can say a few! Poor Daisy! And ya'll it don't look for Bo either!**_

----

On the way to the hospital Jesse opened the bag and realized Daisy's deposits were in there. He guessed the robbers were not able to get what they wanted and that's what caused the accident.

Jesse prayed as hard as he could for his kids. He didn't see Bo but from the look on Rosco's face, it made Jesse pray all the more.

Luke grimly drove the old pickup as fast as she could go. They made it to the hospital a few minutes after the ambulances did. Enos and Rosco pulling in right behind them.

They all piled into the waiting area outside the emergency room. Cooter soon joined them, hearing everything on the cb. He had gone there, and pulled Dixie into his garage. And then hightailed it to the hospital.

"Hey ya'll any word on Bo n Daisy?"

"Not yet Cooter." Uncle Jesse said grimly.

"I wanted ya to know Luke that the front driver side tire was shot out I got this here bullet from the rim" Cooter said as he handed the bullet over to Enos.

"Thanks Cooter." He said as he placed it in his handkerchief and into his pocket.

After another hour or so, they were called into an office by one of the staff doctors.

"Hello Mr. Duke, I am Dr. Pine. I have been with your niece Daisy. She is a very lucky young lady. She has a broken wrist, and a slight concussion where she banged her head on the windshield. Very lucky lady indeed, she will need to spend the night in the hospital for observation, and will be released tomorrow morning,"

With a collective sigh the group thanked the doctor for his help and asked to see her. As they were walking out of the office, Uncle Jesse pulled the doctor aside. "My other youngin is here, too Bo Duke. Do you know anything yet?"

"Sorry Mr. Duke I don't know but I am sure they will tell you. I will leave word with the nurses to let you know as soon as they know anything and that you will be with Daisy in room 201."

Rosco and Cooter headed back to the waiting area, allowing Jesse, Enos and Luke to look in on Daisy.

The room was darkened and quiet, they noticed a small bandage on her forehead and her left hand was wrapped in a cast.

Enos pulled up a chair next to the bed, and held her right hand. Uncle Jesse sat on the opposite said and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Luke paced around.

"Daisy girl. I know you are asleep right now, but yer Uncle Jesse is right here, so is yer cousin Luke and Enos too. We love ya Daisy-girl." His voice caught and he patted her shoulder.

Soon her eyes fluttered open. "Uncle Jesse! Enos! Luke! How's Bo?"

"They're working on him dontcha worry Daisy honey, he is gonna be fine." Enos said.

"Oh it's all my fault! I wanted to take Dixie! If Bo were driving we would have gotten away! They wanted our money!"

"Calm down honey and tell me what happened." Enos said gently.

"We were on the way to the bank like we do every day, to deposit the receipts. And suddenly this car comes out of nowhere, and puts a shotgun almost in my face. They say to give me the bag of money. I tried to get away! I tried! The road is too narrow there, no place to go though! So I threw them my makeup bag, and they shot my tire! Oh Enos!" Daisy said as she reached for him.

"Hush now Daisy we'll get them! But you gotta feel better so try to rest sugar."

A nurse popped her head in "Family of Bo Duke?"

"That's us" Both Uncle Jesse and Luke jumped up at the same time.

"You want to follow me please? The doctor needs to see you."

Daisy tried to get out of bed, but Enos held her firmly. "You need to rest honey, your Uncle and cousin will tell you what's happening."

"No Enos! I have to know!"

"You listen to Enos Daisy we'll be right back when we know something ok? Enos you stay with her."

"Sure Uncle Jesse"

When they were out of the hallway Jesse stumbled a bit.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked concerned.

"I got me a bad pain in my big toe Luke. That ain't good."

They walked into the doctor's office, and sat down. An older balding man walked in with a grim look on his face.

"Mr. Duke I have some rather difficult news for you."

The blood drained from Jesse's face and he grabbed for Luke…..

---

Back in Daisy's room, she had begun to cry softly. "I'm so scared Enos!"

"Daisy is there anything I can do for you?"

"Enos, hold me please." She said in a little voice.

Gently Enos helped her to sit up and he slid in behind her. She rested against him and began to cry harder and harder. She was getting very worked up. Worried, Enos hit the call button, and a nurse poked her head in. Making eye contact with him, she returned with a doctor. The doctor mouthed the word sedative , and gently injected it into her IV.

Slowly her cries subsided and she relaxed in his arms. He held her like that for a very long time, fearful of what news Uncle Jesse and Luke would bring.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hey Ya'll, can you just believe what has been happening?_**

_**Rosco and Cooter have been there all night with the Dukes waiting for word on Bo.**_

_**Here comes Uncle Jesse and Luke. Oh boy they don't look to good neither. **_

_**---**_

"Hey Rosco here they come." Cooter said pointing.

"It don't look too good does it?"

"Hey Luke, Uncle Jesse." Cooter said moving over on the couch, allowing them to sit too.

Jesse slowly sat down, looking like he has aged years.

"Bo.. he's…" Jesse stopped there. Not being able to articulate any further.

"Luke?" Cooter whispered… Hoping it wasn't as bad as he feared.

"Bo is not doin too good Cooter, he ah… when Dixie flipped Bo landed on his head. And he aint doing too well. They didn't let us see him yet, they are still working on him." Tears started to squeeze from his tired eyes. "The doc said his face was pretty tore up as well as his head, they are not sure what kind of brain injuries he has, and if he will be able to function normally again. They won't know till Bo wakes up. They kinda pieced together what musta happened. Seems as they were flippin over Bo grabbed Daisy and pulled her toward him, so she did not get an impact with the ground, she was bent over toward the passenger side, with the dash board protecting her, she broke her wrist when Dixie landed. Bo saved her."

Luke drew several deep breaths in then, trying to hold it together. Jesse however, finally succumbed to his emotions, and tears slipped down his weathered cheeks. Luke on one side, and Cooter on the other, Jesse wrapped an arm around each and held them tightly.

Slowly Jesse began speaking a prayer for his children, for Bo to bring him back home healthy and whole, for Daisy and her emotional state, and for Luke to help them both deal. He prayed for strength for the whole family, and finally he prayed that the animals that did this to his family would get caught and sent to jail.

Rosco placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Jesse I got to get back to Hazzard, I am going to leave Enos here with you all, I don't think the boy is in any shape to be running the Sheriffs department today. Tell him I'll take care of it with Cletus. I'm going ta start to try to find those animals. Jesse I'm sorry, real sorry about what happened."

"Thanks Rosco." He muttered.

---

Enos awoke as if in a fog. His side hurt, and then he realized where he was. He was lying on his side holding Daisy Duke in his arms. Tear stains still on her cheeks.

Slowly he sat up and gently arranged her in his arms. He brushed the hair off her face, and drew a sharp breath in, the bruising from the accident was pretty bad. He wanted to leave and begin the hunt for the bastards who hurt Daisy, but he knew she needed him. But he would make them pay for this. And pay dearly.

He began his vigil, again, praying that Bo would be ok.

---

After the drive to Hazzard, Rosco went to the county building first, he wanted to talk to Cletus, even before going home to shower or change.

He walked into the office, brushing the grit from his eyes, and sighing deeply, what he wouldn't give for Ruthie's good potent coffee

As if she walked out of his dreams, there was Ruth-Ann picnic basket in hand, walking out of his office.

"Good morning Rosco. I was just going to leave this breakfast for you. Are you ok? I didn't hear from you last night, I got worried, and called Cletus. He told me you were out on county business."

"Come on honey, let's go talk in my office."

Rosco filled her in on everything that happened, even to wondering the fate of Bo Duke.

"Rosco there are lots of things that can result from a head injury, amnesia, seizures, motor skill loss, inability to react normally to stimulation, migraines, and sensitivity to light and many other things, including even some stroke like symptoms. It just depends on what happens when he wakes up."

"Ah, Ruthie, that's what I was afraid of." Rosco paused and took a long drink of his coffee. Sighing he continued, "When Boss was here, he always had us chasin' those boys all over Hazzard. Me and the dipsticks used to have a great time chasin them. They was good boys though, any time we needed em for something, despite Boss' shenanigans, they always helped. I never meant harm to come to em. Bo and Luke Duke is the sole reason for our repair bills. They sent us into Hazzard pond more times than anything. But they would always stop and check to see if we were alright. Like I say they are good boys." Rosco knew he was nervously babbling but somehow couldn't stop himself.

"I will say my prayers Rosco. If there is anything I can do to help let me know."

"Prayin is good for now Ruthie honey, that's a good start and alls any of us can do now."

---


	24. Chapter 24

Enos found himself dozing again, he was not sure exactly how long he held Daisy, but as long as she needed him he would be there.

A doctor walked in "Good morning Sheriff Strait, how is our patient this morning.?"

"She still seems ta be sleepin doc. Sorry about this." Enos said blushing. He knew he was not supposed to be in the bed with Daisy.

"The young lady is going to need a lot of support, we understand. I need to examine her, can you give us a few moments? Maybe go find her family in the waiting room, or get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure thing doc." He said sliding from beneath the still sleeping Daisy.

He touched her face one more time, and walked from the room. He paused a moment to stretch the kinks out of his shoulders and back. He realized why he was still sore, grinning he arranged his gunbelt, he had fallen asleep on his gun. Great.

He decided to look for her family hoping for news on Bo. He found them in the waiting area, basically holding on to each other. The scene before him caused him to slow down and finally stop. Cooter on one side and Luke on the other they were both holding onto Jesse, who had tears in his eyes.

"Hey ya'll any news on Bo?" he said nervously.

"Enos how's Daisy?" Cooter asked, trying to buy Luke a little more time before he would have to relay the story again.

"Daisy got all worked up last night so they came in and gave her a sedative. She has been sleepin since. The doc is with her right now."

"That's good Enos, thanks so much for lookin out for our girl." Jesse said barely audibly.

Luke then told Enos everything they know, and he sat down heavily next to them. "Dang, I am so sorry Luke! Is there anything I can do for ya?"

"Just get them Enos." Luke growled with venom in his voice.

"I intend to, as soon as Daisy is ok. That there is a promise."

A doctor came over to them, and told Jesse that he could visit with Bo. "Mr. Duke, Talk to him, even though he is unconscious he can hear you. We are hoping he will wake soon. The longer he is out the worse chances he has."

"I've been tryin to wake that youngin up every morning fer his whole life. He just don't want to. Maybe I ought to send Luke in, he'll get him up!" Jesse said putting his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Go ahead Uncle Jesse; I know you want to see him first." Luke said, not fully prepared to see his cousin yet.

The doctor saw the state of the older man, and made a suggestion. "I will allow the two of you to see him together if you like."

"Thanks Doc. Lets git to it Luke."

Slowly they walked toward the door, finally taking a deep breath Jesse reached for it and slowly opened it.

Both Luke and Jesse took a step back at the sight before them.

It made Luke physically sick, as if someone sucker punched him straight to the gut.

The room was dim, and there were many monitors hooked up to the figure in the big bed. It was hard for them to tell who was even in the bed. Most of Bo's head was covered in bandages, and what was exposed was badly bruised and swollen. The only way they knew it was Bo, was the small tufts of blonde hair escaping the bandages.

"Hey cuz. It would figure that you would fall on yer head ta help Daisy. She's fine Bo, just a little banged up is all. All thanks ta you."

"Hey Bo, it's yer Uncle Jesse. Just wanted ta tell you that we are here. So's you know it is ok to wake up now. You come back to us real soon." A tear slipped from his eye, and he brushed it away. Luke pulled one chair up by the head of the bed and the other he placed next to it so they could both be close to Bo. Jesse holding Bo's hand and Luke resting his hand on his cousin's leg. Wishing that somehow his cousin would feel their presence and wake up.

---

---


	25. Chapter 25

"Ms. Ruth-Ann, Thank ya kindly for the coffee." Enos Strate said as he sipped the steaming brew from the cup she had offered.

Ruth-Ann Jones placed a muffin and an apple by his elbow and touched his shoulder briefly. "Now Enos, you have to eat something too, please have a little something if you wan to keep your strength up."

She looked at the young man fondly. Rosco was right, he was a good man, and a very tired one.

For weeks, he had kept up a vigil, one at work, trying desperately to find a clue as to the identity of the masked robbers, and one at night going with Daisy Duke to visit her cousin in the hospital.

Ruth-Ann could see the tole it had taken on the man, and she had taken to the custom of bringing him and Cletus breakfast when she brought Rosco his. Each man had been working very hard and hardly ever stopped to eat.

"There ya are Ruthie, come on in!" Rosco called inviting her into his office.

"Here is your breakfast Rosco honey. Fresh coffee too."

"Thank ya Ruthie" Rosco said as he plopped down in his chair. Already reaching for his coffee.

"You want to talk about it honey?" she said. Standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

"Ain't much ta say really, Enos just told me that there was no change with Bo, he is still out. They're all getting worried that he won't come out of this. And we ain't no closer to getting justice for him either. I just don't know what we are going to do to crack this case."

"Something will happen soon it has to!"

At that moment Cletus came bustling into Rosco's office. "Rosco, Enos got something, Sheriff Little called!"

Rosco was already moving out to Enos' side, as Enos hung up the phone.

"I got something Rosco, I'm heading out to meet Sheriff Little."

"Good Luck Enos."

---

An hour later Enos headed toward Hazzard a plan forming in his head. He could not believe the information he had found out.

Crossing into Hazzard County he headed straight for the Duke farm, knowing that Luke Duke would want in. Enos was going to have to temporarily deputize him, but he knew that the Dukes would involve themselves with our without his permission. Grimly he realized in Luke's shoes, he would do the same.

Enos found Luke in the barn, he was cleaning Maudine's stall out. He looked up as Enos walked in.

"Hey Luke, how's it going buddyroe?"

"Enos I saw ya last night at the hospital. Ya know how. What's up?"

"Luke… I have a plan to catch the jerks are you in?"

"Do ya need to ask, whatcha got Enos?"

---


	26. Chapter 26

**Now Ya'll who do ya suppose is that?**

They pulled up to the Golden Spur, the seediest honkey tonk bar in Capital City.

Slowly the two men, unfamiliar with the area approached the door. Two guys brushed past them roughly knocking into one, forcing him to drop his glasses. He bent and picked them up nearly getting hit with the door.

Finally the pair made it into the place.

The shorter of the two plopped into a barstool. The barmaid giggled as she spotted them. Elbowing the bartender she came up to them.

"Can I uh help you two gents?"

"Yeah, we're lost lady" one said in a very nasal voice.

"I just bet you are. What are you doing here in Capital City?"

"We're trying to find a town called Hazzard do you know where it is lady?" The taller of the two asked, as he fumbled around with a map. He couldn't seem to get it folded correctly however.

"Sure all you do" she paused to fold the map correctly "is follow this here road, and it will take you straight into Hazzard, though you are going to pass through two other counties."

"Can you please show me again?" the shorter one said, leaning way in. He fumbled trying to retrieve a pen from his pocket. A calculator plopped down on the bar. "So sorry! We got a job in Hazzard; there are some books we have to look at. Mr. Hogg sent us, since he's away he doesn't trust his brother in law. We gotta take a big payroll from the bank and bring it to his businesses."

"You boys some kind of accountants?"

"Yeah, we are going to work there till Mr. Hogg gets back from vacation. We are going to take the payrolls every week from the bank on Tuesdays at noon and bring them to each of his business on Main Street." The taller one said puffing his chest out a bit trying to look important. But the long sleeved, starched shirt, tie and pocket protector did not help.

As the barmaid poured them each a cola she chuckled to herself, these two didn't look like they could lift the payroll between them.

She placed the drinks in front of them, and went to take another order.

-----

Later that evening Enos dropped Luke off at the farm. "Hope we got em tonight Enos, I am really getting tired of dressin like this."

"Me too buddyroe, but it'll be worth it."

Enos headed back toward his place. It was dark when he got in. Thankfully like it was each night.

He tiptoed past his parents' room, and quietly closed the door to his.

He got out of the ridiculous getup they had chosen as disguises, and he plopped on his bed. He took out a list and crossed the last four off. They had hit every bar and seedy establishment doing the same act.

He had learned from Sheriff Little that those same characters that attacked Daisy and Bo had hit several people bringing money to the bank or taking it from the bank. He knew that if the right ears heard… those characters would be back in Hazzard.

Enos was exhausted; he had taken Daisy to see Bo as he had done every night. Instead of going home however, he and Luke got into costume and stayed out late into the night.

He groaned when he saw the clock 3am, tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

----

Luke Duke was having a very long day. He had gone to bed at almost 3am and woke at 5:30 a half hour behind schedule.

He and Uncle Jesse had raced to get things done quickly so they could spend the rest of the day at the hospital with Bo. Each day however had them almost dreading the long day of hoping and praying only to end with nothing. Luke longed to tease his cousin, to talk to him and just to have him around. And with Bo's return would come Daisy's he hoped.

Daisy had hardly been eating, talking or anything, she had gone from a vibrant beautiful energetic woman, to a silent, listless, waif. Luke tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she was having none of it.

Something had to break soon, or his whole family would never be the same.

---

Luke and Jesse arrived at the hospital as they were giving Bo a sponge bath.

They waited outside. Luke could not help but overhear.

"Wow Sally, this one is a hunk! See his picture over there!"

"Yeah Kristie, I know, what a shame, that face will never look like that again. There's too much damage even if he does wake up. What a shame, and such a nice body too!"

"Still Sally, it makes ya think what he used to be like. He has rough hands, probably a farmer."

"Yeah I think he must have been I hope one day he can get back to that life."

"Since I started workin this case I have been saying prayers for him. Have you seen his family?"

"Yeah Kristie, I met his Uncle and Cousin. The cousin is sooo cute too. Wow they are all hot in that family it must be, look at the pictures around here. Even the girl in them is nice looking! If this guy wakes up though he isn't going to fit in any more. Will he?"

"No Sally, he won't even recognize himself. Poor guy."

Luke stood by the door, tears welling in his eyes.

"Now listen here Luke"

"Uncle Jesse… Bo… I didn't think about it I was just concentrating on him getting up, what if he cant handle it? What are we gonna do?"

"Luke, we just gotta rely on the good Lord, and our love to see Bo through this that's all anyone can do. Let's go get some coffee; I don't want to hear any more do you?"

---

Jesse had gone to see the doctor, and Luke stayed to talk to his cousin.

"Bo, ya gotta wake up here soon, we need ya you know. It just ain't the same without you."

Luke gazed into the still bruised and scarred face of his cousin and suddenly he saw the little boy Bo had been.

He saw Bo following him up the tree, he saw Bo trying to jump his bike in the driveway, then he saw Bo getting behind the wheel of a car for the first time, the day Bo got his drivers license, and the day they had finished the General and Bo made him fly the first time.

Suddenly like a dam inside breaking, Luke could hold it in no more. He rested his head on his arm on the railing of Bo's bed. He let it all out. The sorrow for everything that his cousin was missing, the fear of him never waking up, everything.

He felt a trembling hand reach for him. "L-L-u-u-k-e-e don crrryyyy" A raspy voice slurred.

Luke looked up and for the first time in three weeks, he saw a sight he feared he would never see again. His cousin's baby blues staring at him. They were barely open but it was good enough for Luke. He slammed the call button and grabbed Bo's hand.

"Cuz! Welcome back!!!!"

"Wh—a 'appened?

"You were in a car accident."

"DDas?"

"Bo she's fine! You remember?"

"es"

The nurse came bustling in and seeing Bo awake she dashed for a doctor.

Soon the doctor and Jesse were back, both with grins on their faces.

Bo looked at Jesse happiness in his eyes. "unc esse!"

"Yeah Bo, it's me Uncle Jesse. Welcome back boy."

A silent tear trailed down his weathered cheek as he sent a quick prayer of thanks heavenward perhaps now his little family could start to heal…..

---


	27. Chapter 27

"Enos! What in tarnation are ya doin there boy!" Rosco said as he slapped Enos on the shoulder.

Enos picked his head up off his desk and looked at Rosco trying to figure out what had happened.

"OK Enos in my office. Now. Jit!"

Enos trailed behind Rosco afraid of what was to come.

"Boy, you been draggin your behind around this office for weeks. Ain't ya getting no rest?"

"Rosco, you know what I've been doing at night, to try to find those creeps, and ya know I have to work during the day."

"Don't cha get any rest between?"

"I take Daisy to the hospital every night. I don't want her taking that long drive alone."

"Enos, you dipstick, you know you're burnin the candle at both ends, somethin's gotta give. Take the rest of the afternoon off, go home, get some rest. That's an order."

"Rosco we gotta talk about getting some more help for this department."

"I know Enos, that's for another day, now git!"

Enos grabbed his hat, closed his office door, and headed out. He passed Ruth-Anne and tipped his hat.

"Hey Miss Ruth-Anne."

"Afternoon Enos." She said nodding. Her eyes sought Rosco the minute she walked into the station.

"Afternoon Ruthie, come on in my office here." Rosco said with a welcoming smile.

"Rosco, is Enos ok? He looks drawn."

"The boy's gonna wear himself out, working here, takin care of Daisy and hunting for them criminals that put Bo in the hospital. He ain't even taking time to sleep."

"He really worries about them doesn't he?"

"Yeah Ruthie. He has been also worrying about something they ain't thinking about yet. Bo has got a long time to go even if he ever wakes up. They can't afford the care he is getting I don't know what they're gonna do. He mentioned it to me, he wants to empty his savings and help them. Bo, Luke and Daisy had been family to that boy since he was little."

"Oh! Rosco, what a shame, I know how hard it is to afford good healthcare. I can say this, if Bo gets home I can do home care for him, visiting him when he needs, instead of having him in the hospital. That will save them a lot of money. Tell them I will do it free of charge. I can't stand to see good people suffer because they can't afford it."

"Ruthie you are some heck of a woman. I would sure appreciate you helping them. It would give Enos some peace too."

----

Enos spent most of the afternoon tossing and turning. He finally gave up, got dressed and went over to the Boar's nest. He figured he could get a bite to eat with Daisy when she got off of work.

He pulled in and noticed Daisy leaning against the building with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He hurriedly went to her side and held her close. "Daisy what's wrong sugar?"

"Oh Enos! I can't concentrate, I just want to go see Bo. Are you off? Can we go now?"

"Sure honey anything you need, have you eaten today?"

"I can't Enos, each day he stays in that hospital… I just can't lead my life like its all ok!"

"Come on honey, then let's go. Maybe when we get out you will feel like eating?" He said as he looked at Daisy he realized just how much she needed to eat, her once well fitting clothing hung on her slight frame.

---

Uncle Jesse left the room to see about Bo's treatment, now that he was awake testing and a diagnosis could be made.

Luke looked at his cousin, Bo tried valiantly to stay awake but he fell asleep, hand clasping Luke's.

Finally he woke.

"Luke…. Can I su..prise Daisy?" Bo's voice was already starting to get better.

"What cuz? Ya don't want me to tell her you are awake?"

"No, want to sup-rise her." A hint of Bo's thousand watt smile was still there.

Luke couldn't help but grin back. "Ok Cuz, I won't tell."

"Good" Bo said as he slipped back into sleep once again reaching for Luke's hand.

"

---


	28. Chapter 28

Luke was just returning with coffee for Uncle Jesse when he spotted Daisy and Enos coming down the hallway.

He stuck his head in and motioned for Uncle Jesse to join him in the hallway.

"Hey Buddy" Enos said to Luke.

"Hey Enos, Daisy. We'll let ya'll sit with Bo for a while. Uncle Jesse needs some coffee"

"Any change?" Daisy said eyes downcast.

"Go ahead in Daisy see for yer self." Jesse said hiding his smile behind the coffee cup.

Enos held on tightly to her hand as they went into the room. Daisy went up to Bo and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Bo, honey. Hurry up and get better Sugar the girls of Hazzard are missing ya." Her voice caught and she started crying again. She sank down into the stool that Luke was using.

"Now why… ya cryin ….. Daisy?"

"Bo!" She screamed out as she jumped up and hugged him fiercely.

"Don't cry Daisy… ya know I … have a hard head. I'll be ok."

"Possom on a gumbush! Bo! Yer awake!!!! I gotta call someone!" Enos stammered reaching for the call button.

"Nah… they know. I wanted to…. Surprise ya'll."

"Oh Bo!" Daisy sank back onto the stool, and grasped his hand tightly to her. "We were so worried!" This time tears of joy trickled from her eyes. She did not mind a bit. She looked into the baby blue eyes of her cousin, and said a quick prayer of thanks.

----

They had a hard time tearing themselves away from Bo, but rules were rules, and they had to go when visiting time was over. They all trooped back to the farm.

Uncle Jesse took a meatloaf out of the fridge that he had prepared earlier that morning, and placed it in the oven. Luke and Enos went out to the barn to do the evening chores. Daisy peeled some potatoes and placed them on the stove to boil. She also got some apples and prepared a quick pie. She felt in a baking mood all of a sudden, Her little cousin was awake!!!!

---

"Enos thanks for the help with the chores. I really appreciate it."

"Ya know Luke I would do anything for ya'll. You been like family to me."

"Are you ready fer tomorrow Enos? We need to go over the plan with Rosco, Cletus and Cooter one more time."

"Yeah, I'm ready, I got you a bullet proof vest too, I ain't takin no chances. We are gonna meet at 9 at Cooters, so as not to attract any attention."

"Great, let's finish up here."

"Luke, I wanted to talk to you about something. How ya'll going to pay Bo's expenses?"

"I don't rightly know Enos, Uncle Jesse said we were going to put the farm up again, and maybe sell some stuff around here. I am most likely going to put the General up for auction too. Much as it kills me. But we ain't got much choice, cause we ain't got much else that's worth anything."

"Luke I got some money, and I want to help ya'll. I ain't takin no for an answer. It would kill Bo if ya sold the General."

"I can't accept that Enos. Ya know that."

"I intend to marry Daisy one day Luke that makes me a soon to be member of your family. Ya gotta take help sometime."

"We'll talk about it later, we gotta get a move on."

"You bet we will buddyroe."

---

After a hearty meal, the first one in a long time for any of them, they cleaned the kitchen together, Daisy and Enos heading outside. They sat on the old Porch swing and for a few moments, all they could hear is the gentle creaking it made, and the crickets in the distance.

"I never realized how comforting night sounds can be" Daisy whispered as she laid her head on Enos' shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and drew her close.

The gentle movement of the swing rocking back and forth, the music of the Georgia night, and the exhaustion of the last couple of weeks took them finally and they both fell asleep. A while later Jesse went outside to check on them. Grinning he went inside and returned moments later with a blanket which he draped over them. He did not have the heart to wake them for the first peaceful sleep any of them had had since the accident. He placed a weathered hand on Enos' shoulder and gently kissed Daisy's forehead. Tucking the blanket around them gently, he whispered "good night" and slowly went inside.

He shut the lights off in the kitchen, and through out the house, leaving a small lamp on in the living room.

He peered into the boys' room, and found Luke asleep, on Bo's bed. As he had been for the last few weeks. He crept in, and pulled the covers to Luke's shoulders. He placed his hand gently on his shoulder and whispered "goodnight Luke."

Slowly he made it to his room. Getting undressed he said his prayers, and eased his tired frame into bed, for the first time able to get some sound sleep, knowing his youngest was on the way to coming home.

"

---


	29. Chapter 29

_**Good Mornin ya'll! Ain't it just a beautiful day here in Hazzard.**_

_**Look over there, Daisy and Enos spent the whole night on that swing, and neither looks like they are gonna wake up any time soon. **_

_**In fact if we go inside, Ol' Jesse and Luke ain't up yet either! Oh Oh! That ain't no way to start the day on a farm, and with Enos and Luke's big plan today too.**_

_**Well hold on tight ya'll I think Luke's up!**_

Luke was up, and racing around the house, he was over half hour late in getting up. He woke Jesse, ran down to the kitchen threw some coffee on the stove and dashed outside to wake Enos and Daisy.

He hated to do it because they looked so cute. Enos had his arms wrapped around Daisy and she was laying with her head on his shoulder. Luke figured if Enos hadn't taken advantage of his cousin last night, he wasn't going to. With an inward sigh he woke them up.

Enos volunteered to help with morning chores too. So they ran off for the barn.

They got the chores done in record time. And all ate a hearty breakfast.

"Hey fellas, what's the rush?" Daisy asked as neither man barely spoke, just ate quickly.

Enos looked at Daisy and said "We have a plan to get those jerks that hurt you and Bo Daisy, can you stay out of town today?"

"No, I want to help."

"Ain't no sense in you getting hurt Daisy, we got a little plan." Luke said.

Daisy knew that she had lost the argument when her uncle shot her a warning look before she even started to protest. But that was not going to stop her!

----

Cooter, Rosco, Enos, Cletus and Luke met at Cooters garage at the appointed time. Everyone went over the plan, and Luke and Enos changed into their costumes for the day.

Enos and Luke headed for the bank. Dressed for the part of accountants. They tripped and stumbled along, obviously not looking around. They went into the bank with a satchel, and made a big show at getting money out and placing it in the satchel.

Then they walked along the street. They stopped at Hoggs Hardware Emporium and handed the clerk behind the counter their payroll for the week. They stopped at the Hogg Sweetshop and before they could get to the next stop, Hoggs Haberdashery, they were surrounded by the two robbers.

"Gentlemen, if you please hand over that bag!" The first masked man said. Giggling nervously, Enos handed him the bag.

That's when things went horribly wrong.

"ENOS!" Diasy shouted from across the street as she ran up to him.

The masked man grabbed her and suddenly all their plans went out the window. Luke went to grab for Daisy at the same time Enos did.

The second man drew back his gun and shot Luke who dropped like a rock.

The first man yelled "Lets get the hell out of here!"

They dragged Daisy to the car and as they were about to get in. Cooter's tow truck and a Hazzard County patrol car boxed the robbers in.

"Move these heaps" The man holding Daisy yelled as he dragged her along.

Enos saw Rosco out of the corner of his eye. He knew he had one chance.

"Now mister, what ya want with that little lady there, if ya need a hostage take me!"

As he was talking Enos crept closer and closer, he felt the beads of sweat dripping down his hack. His hands ached to grab that guy and pound sense into him.

Daisy was crying and making a ruckus. "You shot my cousin! Let me go! Luke!!!!"

"Alright you two, drop those weapons" Rosco said, as he suddenly stood up at the other side of their car. "One false move and ya both get it!" He growled as he drew back the hammer on his shotgun. "I mean it now, drop the weapons!"

Cletus popped out of his car with his gun drawn and Cooter popped out with one of the Dukes' bow and arrow sets also pointed directly at them.

Daisy chose that moment to stomp on the foot of her assailant, and dashed for cover behind Cletus' car. That was all that Enos and Luke needed. Suddenly Luke popped up off the floor, and with two flying tackles the crooks were on the floor. Luke pinning the hands of one. Cletus rushed over with cuffs.

Luke turned to Enos who was fighting with his guy. Enos began to systematically pound him. The man was frantically fighting to get away. Enos seemed to take his time and hit him in measured calculated movements. Before long Luke realized where this was likely to go. Motioning to Roscoe, Luke grabbed Enos. "Enough Buddy! Enos! Is this worth your future? Stop! Please!" He held Enos tight till the fury started to drain from his friend's face. He suddenly realized what he almost had done.

"Thank ya Luke." Enos said quietly, as he, Cletus and Rosco marched the robbers to jail. They did not realize that a crowd had gathered till people cheered as they walked up the block.

Luke held Daisy tight as she trembled in his arms. "Luke I thought I lost you too! I was so afraid with the guns on you two, I could have lost Enos and you both!"

"We ain't goin nowhere Daisy, it was all part of the plan. Let's sit you down here for a bit.

Luke sat Daisy in the cab of Cooter's truck as they cleaned up the scene. Luke took a minute to thank God himself, that Enos had thought to have everyone wear the bullet proof vests under their clothing. He felt his chest, where the bullet had struck and felt the hole in his shirt and felt the bullet resting in the vest right over his heart. He would have a small bruise there, but he was alive.

He knew later, he would have time to think about it, but he was worried about his cousin.

He gathered up the money bag, returned it to the bank, and then brought Daisy to the station.

Cletus had just lead them down to the holding cells, Enos had just called the state police who would be by later that afternoon to collect the prisoners.

"Good job, everyone. Those thugs were wanted in several states, we did a good thing today, and we got em!" Rosco ended with his trademark smile and a giggle.

Enos stepped forward and asked Rosco if he could talk to him in his office.

"Son, it was your first major bust there, I am real proud of ya" Rosco said fondly to Enos.

"Rosco. I almost didn't stop there, if it weren't for Luke.. I don't know what I would have done." He hung his head in shame.

"Enos, ya gotta learn to forgive yerself, you were in a situation every lawman would fear, your girl and her kin were hurt by these people ya wanted them ta stop. Your life was in jeopardy. Ya did what most of us wouldda done, ya did just fine Enos. Let it go. I didn't see anything wrong."

"But Rosco."

"I didn't see nothing wrong happening. Neither did Cletus, drop it Enos." Rosco said gently placing his hand on Enos' shoulder. "Just don't lose yerself to hate boy. It's over now, hear?"

"Ok Rosco" Enos said softly as he left Rosco's office.

----

**That sure was something folks! Glad they got those baddies. Why'd they have to go and pick on our sweet Daisy. **

"

---


	30. Chapter 30

_**Well, ya'll they say time heals all wounds. I ain't too sure of that but it can help.**_

_**It's been about three weeks since Bo woke up and the robbers were captured. **_

_**Bo is set to come home today. Ruth-Ann has agreed to change his dressings, and give Bo some therapy so that he could leave the hospital. That will greatly reduce their bills. Poor Jesse doesn't know where they are going to get the cash at all. The bills come to more than the price they could get for the farm, all their cars, and anything else they own. Let's see what happens.**_

"Ready to go cuz?" Luke asked as he came into Bo's room. Bo was facing the window, looking out. Luke took a moment to study Bo. He had lost weight and most of his tan, but those he would get back after a few weeks of fresh air and care at the farm. What worried Luke most was the mental change in his cousin.

There was bad scarring on Bo's face, and head. The bruising was still healing. So Bo looked a mess, hardly anyone would be able to recognize him.

Bo had finally seen himself in a mirror two weeks ago. Bo was not a vain man, mostly but he did base some of his identity on his looks. With one accident Bo's life was changed forever. These scars, some of them would never go away. Including the scars inside.

Jesse came into the room shell shocked. He walked in and plopped into a chair. "I just don't believe it"

"What's wrong Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked quietly concerned about his Uncle.

"I just went to make arrangements to pay the bill. And…"

"It was bad Uncle Jesse. I am so sorry I will work to pay ya back." Bo said, a note of pleading in his voice.

"No boy, ya don't understand. There ain't no bill."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, the hospital said that we don't own nothing. Not one red cent. Nothing"

"How is that possible?" Bo said dumbfounded.

Doctor Pine walked in, the Doctor who took care of Daisy the first night, and who had been looking after Bo for most of his stay. "I guess you are wondering what happened to your bill Bo?"

"Yeah doc we was just wondering." Luke said perplexed.

"Well the Southern Business Owners society got together and paid the bill. These criminals that hurt you, and that you Luke and your friends captured, it seems were hurting many businesses, and banks, and those business owners got together and decided to give you all a reward. County Commissioner Coltrane explained that you did not want a reward any of you, but a little help here would be great."

"Wow, are ya sure doc?"

"In fact they set up a little charity fund for victims of crime. Nobody should have to pay medical bills that are victims. So because of you, your family and friends Bo, crimes will no longer be such a huge financial burden on people."

_**Well, don't that just beat all?**_

_**I tell ya I was getting nervous when Luke talked about having to see the General Didn't you?"**_

---


	31. Chapter 31

**_HeyYa'll can you believe it? Today is the day Bo finally is able to come home to Hazzard County. Don't it just feel right, all the Dukes, back in Hazzard?_**

Bo slowly got out of Uncle Jesse's truck assisted by Luke. He took a moment just to drink in the sights and smells of the farm.

"Come on Bo, lets get you inside and comfortable, ya shouldn't be out in the sun boy, remember what the doc said?" Uncle Jesse said trying to usher Bo inside.

"Yeah, I know Sun can bother me cause of my injury." Bo said again reminded of his condition. He meekly followed them inside and allowed himself to be lead to bed.

Once Bo was settled into bed, and despite his best efforts, had fallen asleep, Luke came back into the kitchen to join the rest of his family for lunch.

---

"Dang, it is so good to have him home! Uncle Jesse when did Miss Ruth-Ann say she was gonna check on Bo?"

"She said she was gonna come twice a day one after breakfast and once after supper to make sure he is doing ok. Ya know we owe that lady a lot."

"I still can't believe Rosco has a lady friend, never mind such a wonderful lady at that!" Daisy said as she put several sandwiches together.

"Rosco used to be quite the ladies man in his youth. Don't let him fool ya." Jesse said chuckling. "I think his time with JD didn't allow him to find anyone special. JD seems to suck the life out of everyone."

"It certainly has been quiet since he's been gone! I wish he would stay away!" Daisy said.

"You know Daisy-girl that this is JD's home, and he has been sick. I am sure he and LuLu will be home soon, and ya got to remember even though you have a contract, that JD is still the owner of the Boar's Nest and still yer boss, much as you may not like it."

"I know, I know." Daisy grumbled, setting Luke to chuckling.

"Ya know Daisy I am real proud of all ya done with the Boar's Nest since ya took over, in just a few months ya doubled business! Boss is sure gonna be surprised!"

"I know he's gonna be, I had to let his chef go this week. Ol' Josiah was stealing more from the kitchen then he was cooking. So I let him go. I put an ad out for a new chef. I am hopin they will bring more cookin to the place than just greens and grits."

"Good luck with that Daisy, the only cooks we got in this area, is the "greens n grits" type."

"You would be surprised Luke!"

Lunch was ready and they all sat at the table. Jesse said grace, making sure to thank the good Lord for all his kids being under his roof again.

----

The next day Daisy went to work and again went home for lunch to check up on Bo and Luke. Bo was sitting outside on the porch swing watching Luke work on the General.

Of course Daisy was worried about Bo overdoing it. But he was wearing his sunglasses and sitting in the shade so she decided not to nag him… this time.

After lunch, Daisy went back to work at the Boar's Nest. Sue Ellen told her that there was someone waiting for her. Daisy went into her office, and got settled, finally there was a knock on the door.

In less than fifteen minutes, Daisy had her new chef, provided she could cook as well as she performed in the interview.

Daisy lead her into the kitchen, and she watched as her new chef was able to make all the normal menu items, and also some new ones that Daisy wanted to add.

Tasting the last item, Daisy wiped her mouth on a napkin, cleared her throat. "Ya got the job Andi, and I am happy to have ya here!"

"Thank you so much Miss Duke, I just don't know how to thank you!"

'There is no need to thank me just do a good job, is all I ask, and call me Daisy, everyone else does! When can you start?"

"Is tonight too soon, I could really use the money!"

"Ya can start any time you are ready today. Dinner rush is in a few hours, I was not going to have a full dinner service tonight so I'm glad you're here."

"I just have to get a few things settled in town, I am staying at the boarding house, so let me run back there, get changed, and settle in and I'll be back in an hour, ok?"

"That's just fine. Will you be prepared to do some of the menu items you mentioned in the interview tonight?"

"Yes, add them to the board. You have all the ingredients I need here."

"Ok then. See ya in a few hours!"

As they shook hands they heard a scream from outside.

Andi jumped "That's my little girl!" and ran outside. Daisy followed, running past a startled Luke who had just entered, he too followed outside.

Andi scanned the parking lot looking for her daughter. She finally saw her daughter, sprawled on the floor with a large man leaning over her. He had a hat on and dark glasses. "Hey you! Get away from my little girl!!!!!"

When he turned around to her Andi panicked, his face was covered with terrible scars, and all she could think of was to protect her child from that monster! She picked up a rock and advanced. "I said get away from my little girl!" She growled fiercely.

"Wait Andi, that's my cousin!" Daisy shouted at the same time as the little girl yelled "Mommy no!!!!"

She took a deep breath, and lowered the rock. Luke removed it from her hand as Daisy put her arm around Andi's shoulders; they all walked toward Bo and the little girl.

"Missy honey, can you tell mommy what happened?" She asked voice shaking.

"I got out of the car Mommy, and I saw a butterfly, I wanted to see where it went it was so pretty." The little girl began. "Then I fell over this stick. I'm sorry Mommy I ripped my pants!" Missy said with tears forming in her bright green eyes. "This man helped me with my boo boo. He is a nice man. Are you mad I talked to a stranger Mommy?"

Andi gathered her daughter up and lifted her. She carried her to the hood of her beat up old station wagon. Placing her there, she raised the leg of her pants to reveal a heavy brace. She inspected the brace and sighed with relief. "You just skinned your knee honey, the brace is ok. You're ok!"

She carried the girl back to the passenger seat of the car and lowered her inside; she petted the head of the big black German Shepherd dog inside.

She came back to talk to the surprised trio standing by the hood of her car.

"I am so sorry… I just get so worried about her, I saw you leaning over her… and then I saw your face…. Oh dear.. That didn't come out right, I am so sorry!"

"I am sorry too lady." Bo said, his voice strained as he dashed on unsteady legs for the safety of the General.

"Andi that was my cousin Bo. He was just in a car accident and came home from the hospital yesterday. This here is my cousin Luke. Why are you two here Luke, Bo should be in bed!"

"I was just bringing Bo around for a little air, I stopped in ta tell you so you wouldn't worry if we didn't answer the phone. Uncle Jesse is over at Miz. Tizdale's place fixin her shutters for her. Lady, just so ya know, Bo heard your daughter yell, and tried to help her." Luke said disgusted. He turned away and followed Bo to the General.

Sliding in the driver's seat he turned to his cousin. He could not read his eyes through the glasses, but he knew Bo had to be hurt after that remark.

"You ok Bo?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "let's just go home, ok?"

On their way home Luke looked in the rear view mirror and began to smile. "Don't look now, Cuz, but ya won't believe who's behind us!"

"Tell me it ain't Rosco!"

"Nah better! It's the McCoy sisters! Have a look!"

Sure enough their powder blue mustang caught up to the General and the girls started blowing the horn. Soon they pulled up along side by Luke.

"Hey Boys! Wanna race!" Brenda said flirting with Luke.

"Nah not today ladies!" Luke said flirting a little back.

"Is that Bo with ya! Why aint ya saying hi Bo Duke!" Jane said.

Forgetting for a moment Bo leaned past Luke and waved "Hey girls!"

Suddenly the girls stopped short. Luke backed up to meet them. "Something wrong girls?"

"Uh we forgot something at home!" Brenda muttered as Jane peered once again into the General with a shocked look on her face. As the General pulled away, you could hear an "OH MY GOD what the hell happened to his face?"

"That tears it Luke I ain't never goin out again. Jane and I went out for six months in High School. Even though she lived in the next county you took me there every weekend. She shouldn't care what I look like right now."

"Bo, you gotta realize people are gonna be surprised at what ya look like these girls probably didn't hear about your accident is all, they were just surprised."

"What am I gonna do Luke! I'm a monster now!" He mumbled and one lonely tear slipped from behind those dark glasses. For once Luke Duke was at a loss for words. He had no quick solution, no plan to help his cousin this time…


	32. Chapter 32

The days quickly fell into a pattern, and after a few weeks, Ruth-Ann declared Bo able to do some light chores, and spend time outside if he kept his hat and glasses on. Bo agreed with that because he found that he did have a sensitivity to light and sometimes noise too.

So routines were resumed, and some new ones started.

Bo would feed and water the animals, and then return for breakfast. Daisy would continue to worry about him though, because although he was home and looking better, his appetite never returned.

In the afternoon Bo would spend some time with Luke on the General and then go to his room. Luke was very worried about him, Bo never wanted to leave the farm any more. The only time they left, was to go fishing. Not even a visit to Cooter's garage to see the latest racing parts catalog would entice him.

_**Ya'll know there is a problem when Bo don't want to go to Cooter's. Hope he snaps out of this soon.**_

----

Daisy arrived at the Boars Nest after lunch and walked into the most wonderful aroma. She went back into the kitchen and saw her new cook making pecan pies.

"Hey Andi, they smell so good! Are ya making them for dinner service tonight?"

"I was making them for that charity bakesale you asked me to do. But if you think your customers would like I can do them tonight."

With that she offered Daisy a nice piece of pie, still slightly warm.

"Mmmm. Oh my Gosh!!! This is really delicious. I taste something totally different in here. What is it Andi?"

"Bein' that this is a bar, I threw in a couple shots of Jack Daniels, and some chocolate. It gives it a different taste. I did a few like that, and a few regular."

Daisy pulled an apron from the wall and began to help Andi prepare pie crusts for the next batch of pies.

"Thanks for the help Daisy."

"No problem, although can I take one of these home? I will donate the money for the bakesale. My cousin Bo loves pecan pie, and he hasn't been eating at all lately."

"Don't worry about the donation, Daisy we are using your kitchen here to make them! I think we can spare one! How is your cousin doing, I feel so bad about how we met. I haven't seen him around again."

"Yeah well Bo is a little sensitive right now about his appearance, he used to be so good looking." Daisy paused, dusting her hands off on her apron. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small wallet, in it she showed Andi a picture of her, Bo and Luke taken a year ago.

"Wow" Andi whistled. "He sure was a cutie. I can see why he is upset. Is there anything they can do for him?"

"The thing is, that they need to have the swelling down, and see how he heals before they even think about it. Then if they can, we are not sure how much we can afford. That has been on all our minds. Bo refuses to accept our help however; he doesn't want to see the farm go to mortgage again, just for something cosmetic. Ms. Ruth-Ann, she is a nurse practitioner, here in Hazzard, she is looking into different programs to see if there is any way we can get help for Bo. We haven't told him yet though; don't want to get his hopes up."

"Daisy, I wanted to ask you if it was ok if I come out there and visit with Bo. I feel really bad at what happened, and maybe my apology will help him in some way?"

"I don't know Andi, he is kinda shy at this moment."

"What if I bring Missy with me? He seemed to like my daughter?"

"Bo has never been able to refuse a kid. That is a great idea!" Daisy said cheering up. Hoping the adorable little girl would draw Bo out of the shell he has built around himself.

"Since ya close on Sundays, can we come over Sunday afternoon?"

"Ok Andi, but please don't expect too much from Bo."

"I understand what its like to be hurt, don't worry."

----

Daisy brought the pie home and left it on the table as she prepared a quick dinner of roast, potatoes and greens. Bo came in from feeding the animals, and plopped down on the kitchen table, he took his hat and glasses off.

"Hey Bo, look what we got for dessert!"

He looked over and his eyes gleamed for a moment. "Pecan Pie!"

---

The next day Daisy met Andi in the kitchen. "Andi, Bo had two slices of your pie, it is the first time he showed any interest in anything to eat. Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" Andi said grinning.

Suddenly the office door opened and out popped Missy.

"What are you doin here sugar?" Daisy asked.

"Miss Jamie, she can't take care of me no more. Her mommy gots sick and she had to go to 'Lanta"

"I wanted to tell you as soon as you walked in Daisy. I am trying to find another sitter, with school its not bad, but on Saturdays, nothing. Can she stay here till I find another one?"

"Guess we have no choice, but a bar is no place for a young one."

---

Sunday afternoon Daisy was buzzing around the house, making the boys uneasy.

The doorbell rang and Luke went to answer the door.

"Hi"

"Can I help you?" Luke said intrest making his blue eyes sparkle.

"I'm Andi from the Boar's Nest, we met a few weeks ago, Luke, right?"

"I think I would have remembered." Luke said winking and drinking in the site of the tall green-eyed brunette. Suddenly a little face poked in "Hiya! I'm Missy!"

Luke got to one knee to talk to her. "I remember you now. Hi Missy! Have you come to visit us?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he was trying to reconcile this beauty with the baseball cap, baggy clothes wearing woman he had briefly met. Today she was wearing a simple halter top, and jeans. Her outfit was completed by an old pair of boots. Her hair was loose in waves down her back.

Realizing his manners, he ushered the pair in and noticed Andi was carrying a covered pie plate.

"Is that more pecan pie?" He said with a twinkle.

"It sure is. I hope to entice Bo into having some. Is he here?"

"Come on inside." Luke said showing them the living room.

---

At the sound of voices Bo had ducked into his room. Before he could lock himself in, Daisy dashed in behind him.

"Bo Duke. We have company. Now git out there and be nice!!!!" Daisy said pushing Bo out of the door.


	33. Chapter 33

Daisy and Bo walked in on Luke and Andi getting to know each other better. She was sitting on the couch, and Luke was sitting across from her in one of the old chairs.

They were talking amicably. Andi had apologized to Luke and explained how she had felt. Luke reluctantly decided he liked Andi, a lot.

Bo sat on one of the old chairs in the corner and waved a hello.

"Bo Duke, where are your manners!" Daisy said more than a little annoyed at the usually charming and gregarious Bo.

Uncle Jesse came into the living room with a tray of iced tea, and glasses for everyone. He sat on the couch as well. Missy followed holding the napkins.

"Momma! Mr. Uncle Jesse let me help!"

"You can just call me Uncle Jesse everyone else does!" he said to the little girl, already charmed by her.

"Ok Uncle Jesse!"

She sat on the couch next to her mother and then noticed Bo in the corner. "Hiya I remember you! You helped me the other day!" She climbed off the couch carefully and went over to Bo. She touched his face gently. "You got hurted bad huh?"

"Yeah" Bo said eyes downcast.

Missy pulled up her pants leg, and showed him her leg brace. "See I am hurted too! The doctors say I have one more 'peration and I don't need this no more! Maybe the doctor can help you?"

"I hope so." Bo said, and realized how he must be sounding to the little girl. "Hey Missy, ya want to go outside and check out the barn, we have kittens in there."

"Kitties! Mommy! Can I go please???" She said excitedly.

"Sure honey, but first I want to talk to Bo ok?"

Andi excused herself and followed Bo out to the old porch.

"I wanted to apologize Bo, for the way I reacted the other day. I am very protective over my daughter. And when I saw a stranger… I just wanted to make it right. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She put her hand over Bo's

His intense blue gaze met hers, she saw a world of hurt in those eyes. "Guess there ain't nothing to forgive here, Andi, yer kid is the most important thing in the world, ya gotta protect her right?"

"Thank you for understanding Bo. I brought you something by the way."

"What?"

"A peace offering, I banked another pecan pie. Your cousin Daisy said you like them."

Some of the old sparkle returned to his eyes briefly, and Andi saw a shadow of the former Bo Duke there. She understood why he had earned the reputation that he had before the accident. The expression in his eyes just drew her in.

"Thank ya kindly Andi, do you want to come to the barn too, to check on the kittens?"

"Sure let me go in and get Missy."

Bo put his sunglasses on and waited for the pair to come out. They walked to the barn talking about the kitties.

Daisy and Luke looked out the window. "You two get back here, and stop spying!" Jesse said gruffly.

They both returned to their seats.

"I am hoping Andi will help Bo come out of his shell a little Uncle Jesse, she has a little girl with a handicap so maybe she can help see that Bo can find a way to live with this."

"He shouldn't have to." Luke said slamming his hand on the table making them all jump. "I ain't never seen Bo act like that around a beautiful woman. Usually we fight over em, and enjoy every minute. We gotta find a way to help him!"

"I know Luke, somehow we will Son, I promise ya that!" Jesse said.

---

Daisy was back at work the next day she had a picnic basket waiting by her side. There was a knock at her office door, and Enos walked in.

"Hey Daisy, Sugar, how are ya today?"

"Enos, I still have some work ta do, ya mind getting something to drink at the bar, I will be right out. I packed us a picnic dinner."

"Sure thing honey!" Enos said as he left her office.

Enos walked over to the bar and sat down. The kitchen doors opened and Andi came out. "Can I help ya sheriff?" She asked.

"Sure ya can. I would like a nice glass of buttermilk."

"Ok, coming up!"

She returned with the glass of buttermilk and looked to where Enos was looking, at a wall full of autographed photos.

"I always wondered if those were real"

"Andi, they sure are, see that one there, that's really Walon Jennings, and that one there is the Oak Ridge Boys, and over there, that's Cale Yarghboro. All these people and more, visited Hazzard County at one point or another, and Boss Hogg took their pictures and hung em up right here."

Andi pointed to the one of Cale. "What was he doing here?"

Enos related how Bo and Luke helped Cale try out a new piece for his engine that revolutionized racing. He also explained how Cale had returned to help Robbie an orphan get through a very difficult surgery.

"Cale is a very nice man, My uncle Ricky knew him once. Are the Dukes always this helpful?"

"That's just something they do, I cant tell ya how many times they saved the day. I would love ta deputize both of em, but they won't let me. Let me tell ya about the time we did deputize them!"

Andi was leaning on the counter, just loving the different stories.

"I guess the Dukes really saved the day huh?" She said as Enos continued to relate a few more tales.

Daisy emerged from the office, carrying a loaded basket. "Ok Enos, I'm ready, lets get out of here! Take care Andi, see ya tomorrow!"

As Daisy and Enos left, she noticed the General pulling up, with Bo and Luke. She stopped for a moment and leaned in.

"Hey fellas what are ya doing here?"

"I am taking Bo out for a ride. I managed to convince ol'homebody here to come out and go to the Boar's Nest for Dinner, before the rush. There ain't nobody much in yet right?"

"Nah Sugar, the evening rush doesn't starte here till after five, it's only three-thirty now, most of the employees aren't even in. Just Andi, and Sue-Ellen."

"Just the way I like it, empty" Bo said.

Just then the school bus pulled up and dropped Missy off . She ran up to the orange car, on Bo's side. "Hiya Bo! Miss Daisy! Mr. Luke. How are the kitties?"

"Well they are just fine, Missy, have you thought of names for them yet?" Bo said to the little girl.

"I'm thinking of them! Really! I gotta go now and say Hi to mommy!"

The three cousins grinned as the little girl made her way into the Boar's Nest.

"What a shame that such a sweet little girl has to spend every day after school here at the Boar's nest, that is no place for a little girl."

"Didn't Andi find a sitter yet?" Luke asked.

"Nah, not yet, leastwise, none that she could afford." Daisy said giving a meaningful look in Bo's direction.

"Ya know Daisy, I ain't really doing nothing much in the afternoons, I could look out for her. Uncle Jesse is usually home in case of anything."

'_Welcome to the land of the living again Cousin'_ Daisy thought as she smiled. Enos stood in the background, laughing to himself. Daisy sure knew how to handle her cousins when she needed to.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey Luke! Hand me the 3/8 ratchet won't ya?" Bo asked as he stuck his hand out from under the General.

The needed item was passed to him, and then he called out again, "I need the 5/16th now." and stuck his hand out again. Once again the tool was handed to him.

"Thanks Luke!"

"Welcome Mr. Bo!" Missy said with a giggle. "Mr. Luke went in to get something ta drink"

Bo slid out from under the General with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Now Missy was that you all along?"

She nodded, grinning.

"How do you know what to hand me?"

"My Auntie fixes thing. I help! I am a good helper!"

"Want to see what I'm doing under here?" Bo said with a grin.

Missy crawled under the car next to Bo and he showed her what he was doing. She even wanted to use the tools, grinning broadly; Bo handed the tool over, and would have fallen over if he wasn't already on the ground. The little girl knew how to use it!

"You are a good helper, Missy, ya want to get me the 7/16 now?"

"Sure!" Missy said as she scrambled out and then back under the car.

"Beauregard Duke!"

Bo banged his head getting out from the General so fast.

"What Daisy?" He said rubbing his head.

"That is no activity for a little girl!" She said tapping her foot angrily.

"Um Daisy you fix the tractor, what are you talking about?"

"She's still in her school clothes! Go inside and change Missy. And then you can come back and play with Bo."

"Honestly Bo!" Daisy said as she watched Missy scamper into the house to change.

"Thought everyone was off today, cause you're painting the Boars Nest?"

"We are, I told Andi we would keep Missy today so she could have a little time to look for a more suitable place to stay than the boarding house."

"Ok, I'll look out for her. I'll take her fishing."

Missy heard the last part and was very excited. Bo packed them a little snack and took the poles and they headed off for the pond.

"Mr. Bo, does your face still hurt?" Missy said as she laid her pole down and touched his cheek.

"You can call me Bo ok? And no it doesn't hurt no more; I just need to keep my sunglasses and hat on for a little bit more."

"My leg hurts sometimes. I wish it could stop." The little girl said with a look of sadness in her eyes, that Bo knew so well.

"Sorry Darlin'. I wish there was something I can do for ya."

"Look up there… See the pretty birdie, how he can fly. I wanna fly one day, I wanna be free, I wanna run."

"Did you ever run Missy? You always had that brace?"

"Yeah." She said a tear sliding out of her big green eyes.

"Come on darlin' I can fix that."

They went back to the house, and Bo saddled up the horse they had in the barn.

He then went into the house and asked Daisy if she thought it would be ok. Daisy nodded, and Bo mounted the horse. Daisy helped Missy sit in front of Bo.

"Now Missy, there is no reason to be afraid, ol' Major here, is a good horse. He aint mean, he loves little girls, so are you ready to ride?"

The little girl held on tight and giggled as Bo brought the horse to a walk, then a trot, then a gentle canter.

As the horse flew over the property, the little girl turned around with a look of joy and wonder. At that moment in time, Bo's heart felt like it would swell out of his chest.

He would do anything for this little girl, anything.

---

Andi pulled up the drive, and Luke met her at the car. "Hey Andi, any luck finding a place?"

"Actually yes! Miss Tizdale has an apartment above her garage that's just perfect for Missy and I. We are going to move in this weekend."

"That's just great! Do ya need help in the move, Bo n me would be happy ta help ya."

"Thank you so much, you Dukes have done so much for me!"

Then Andi spotted Bo and her daughter trotting around on the horse.

Luke leaned against her car next to her and laughed. "Look at em they are having such a good time!"

Andi too relaxed against the car and watched her daughter laugh as Bo brought the big farm horse to a stop and slid off. He then picked Missy of his strong back and jogged over, Missy still in his arms.

"Here ya go Mamma. Your little girl in one piece."

"Did ya see Mamma! Did Ya see me??? I was running fast. Did ya see the horsie take me runnin? Betcha I went faster than that mean old Bobby could run back home! Right Mamma?" The little girl said excitement bubbling from her.

Andi held the little girl for a moment and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You did really good sweetie, can you go get your stuff we have to go back and start packing I found us a nice place"

"Ok Mamma!" She stopped for a moment and than suddenly she turned and hugged Bo's knees tightly. With a look of utter adoration she looked up at Bo. "Thanks!"

Bo was very glad that he was still wearing the glasses, so nobody could see the moisture pooling in his eyes.

"Know what, I think I promised Cooter, I would help him in the garage this weekend I plumb forgot. Andi you're just gonna have to use Bo here."

"Use Bo for what?" Bo said not liking the sound of that.

"Helping her move into Miz Tizdales apartment."

"Sure! I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks Bo, and I'm sure I can find some goodies for you to snack on when you're done."

---

Rosco sat in his office stroking Flash, his favorite thing to do while thinking. He heard Enos enter his own office, and Rosco called out to him. "Enos can ya come in here?"

Enos poked his head in. "Ya wanted me?"

"Yeah dipstick, that's why I called ya." Rosco said with his trademark giggle.

"Seriously, Boy I got something to talk to you about. Next month is elections in Hazzard, we are both acting in the office but it ain't official till we sign up and run in the election. There ain't been any competition for Sheriff or Commissioner for years, but we gotta follow the rules. "

"Ok I'll get the forms from Emory Potter this afternoon, thanks for reminding me Rosco."

"Ain't no problem. Now we got other stuff to talk about. There is gonna be more traffic here soon. We gotta post someone by the old speed trap 3"

"Why?"

"I got someone to lease the old ice cream factory, and the old Coffin works. They are moving in new companies. That means more traffic and more jobs in Hazzard."

"Rosco, that makes two more added to the other five of Boss' properties ya leased out. Boss is gonna be so mad!"

"Enos to keep the younger people here in Hazzard, they need jobs, to keep the taxes flowing in we need people to pay them taxes. Boss aint going to get mad, when he sees the money they are gonna make him! Git! I love it! And honestly too!"

"Did ya think about the ideas I had for the station?"

"Yeah Enos, you're right, when Cletus comes back from the police academy, we are going to have two shifts at the station. I approved ya to hire two more deputies, and two dispatchers. Ta cover all the shifts. I worked it out with Maybel at the phone company, any calls come into the sheriff station at night who ever is on duty will be called at their house if there is any problems overnight. That should take care of it.

"Rosco! That's great. Thanks so much! I didn't think you would listen ta me."

"Boy I have ears, I can hear, and those were good ideas. Doesn't mean I still don't think you're a dipstick, but California was good for ya. Taught ya a lot."

Enos just smiled at the hidden compliment, although Rosco acted the stooge all these years, Enos knew that underneath beat the heart of a good lawman.

"I was thinking of putting Cletus in charge of second shift Rosco, what do you think?"

"I think you're right. The lugnut will do us proud. Ain't that right Flash darlin'. " he said as he kissed his dog.

---

Enos walked into the room, and straight up to Emory. "Hey there Emory, how are you and the Missus doing?"

"We're just fine Enos, what brings ya in?"

"I need the papers for me and Rosco to run in the election."

"Sure thing. Now you get them back here soon ok?"

"Thanks Emory. Any competition signed up?" Enos asked not really expecting ….

"Yeah Grady Byrd signed up to run against ya, and he already is putting up posters around town. He handed his form in at lunch."

"Grady Byrd…."

"Yeah Enos Grady Byrd. He was like the acting Sheriff for two minutes a few years ago when Rosco was at the police academy."

"Emory, I remember Grady Byrd….." Enos said with a sinking feeling.


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: I would like to thank TorontoBatFan for great ideas for my last chapter. Sorry about not posting sooner everyone, but I was ill for a bit. Ugh. Gets in the way of writing! _

_I would also like to take this time to thank all my reviewers, for their time and effort in reviewing. I read each one and take them to heart. Thank you so much. Please continue! ___

By the weekend, Andi began moving into her new place, with Bo's help, and Enos began to run his campaign to stay as Sheriff.

With Daisy's help Enos set up a party at the Boar's nest to announce his intention to run and also give him a chance to talk to everyone.

Most people felt like it was a shoe-in for Enos to win the election, but Enos treated it very seriously. He worked hard, right from the start to show people how serious he took the job.

Most people in Hazzard recognized that since Enos has returned home there was real work done within the Sheriff's department and in tandem with the Acting Commissioner, Hazzard became a nicer place to live. New stores opened up on Main Street, factories moved back to Hazzard. Speed traps were eliminated, and tickets were given to people who deserved them for a change. People felt safer after the rash of petty crimes were stopped.

--

_**Hey there Ya'll, ain't that Bo Duke there? In the General? We haven't seen him driving alone in long time! Ah, he's headin over to Andi's ta help her out. Ain't that just like a Duke, ta pitch in and help?**_

Bo pulled up to Andi's place, and helped her load the rest of her stuff from the boarding house, into her station wagon. He then unloaded it into the apartment above Miz Tizdale's garage. It was a pretty little apartment, and Andi just loved it.

The apartment had two small bedrooms, a bath, a living room, and a small kitchenette off to the side. Andi was so happy to see that the apartment came furnished, although simply. Bo stayed to help her unpack and Missy excitedly showed Bo her treasures. Andi found Bo sitting on the floor of Missy's new room, with all her treasures around them. Andi stood in the doorway, observing this big, gentle man, with her sweet little daughter. She watched as his large hands held a tiny figurine so delicately. A shiver ran up her spine. 'Could a man be that gentle always.' She thought.

Missy, was soaking up all the attention Bo gave her, and was loving every second of it. She was telling Bo about each thing and where she got it. She then showed him a tiny orange car she had. Bo grinned when he saw the "01" drawn on the doors with a black marker. "Just like mine Missy!" he said with a serious expression.

"Just like yours! Can you take me for a ride?"

"Ya gotta ask your Mamma honey, some Mammas don't like their little girls to ride in a race car, and they don't feel it's safe. But when she says it's ok, darlin' I will make him fly for ya. Just like that birdie we saw the other day!"

"Your car doesn't have wings, it's not a plane!" Missy said.

"Honey, you just ask Luke, I can make him fly!" Bo said with a chuckle.

"Ok Bo Duke! Let's go flying in your car!" Andi said half seriously. She did not want anyone telling her daughter tales.

"Uh… Hey Andi. Ya sure ya want to go flyin? She is a little girl and all!"

"She grew up around the racing circuit, my uncle is a mechanic for NASCAR, she has driven with a few rough drivers before. There's nothing you can do to surprise me Bo, I grew up the same way. You have safety belts in the car?"

"Sure do Andi,"

"Let's go. Come on Missy!"

They piled into the General Lee, and made sure that Missy was securely belted in back.

Bo started him up and as soon as he reached outside of town, he gunned it. The General Roared to life, happy to be free again.

Andi looked to Bo, "Ok you are a good driver but we are certainly not flying!"

"Hold on Andi, I didn't take ya flying yet!"

As the turnoff for Hazzard pond approached, Bo looked back to Missy, "Are ya going to be scared Missy? Ya want me to stop?"

"No, please don't stop!" she said excitedly.

Andi tensed when she saw no bridge ahead. "Bo! Lookout!"

It was too late, "YEEEAWWWW" suddenly they were airborne! The notes of Dixie triumphantly played as they crossed the pond and landed with a jolt on the other side.

"Now ya been flyin' Hazzard style!" Bo said as he turned to Andi.

"Mommy! Bo can fly! Do it again, please?"

Andi sat stunned for a moment, then looked at Bo again. "You did it."

Bo turned the car toward Hazzard. "Bo, Please don't, can we drive a bit more?"

"Sure thing Andi."

For a while Andi sat there stunned, and then she grinned. She suddenly realized, she loved to fly… Hazzard style! Especially if Bo Duke was the pilot!

She looked over and noticed the confidence he had behind the wheel, man and car worked together. It reminded her so much of her daddy. She always felt safe with him.

Bo took them around for another hour or two, then the sun began to set, and Andi realized she needed to get back home to finish unpacking. Bo, the true gentleman, volunteered to help her finish setting up, because she had to work the next day.

Bo was very impressed with Missy, she was a truly fearless child, when he helped her out of the back seat, he gave her an extra big hug, and she returned that, and a big kiss.

"Thanks Bo, I like flying, can you take me again?"

"That's up to your mommy Sugar, ok? Let's get inside and give your Mommy a hand."

Soon Andi and Bo were seen all over Hazzard together. Although never inside public places when there was a crowd expected. Bo would come over to the Boar's nest and visit with Andi in the early afternoons before the crowds showed up, he would then take Missy home to the farm after she would arrive from school. Bo avoided the crowds. He was still very self conscious about his face.

Andi tried to make him more comfortable and told him she never noticed it any more, and truly past their first meeting she never did notice it. The gentle soul, kind hearted, daring, and mischievous kid inside him compelled her to want to know him more.

One afternoon, Bo was putting together campaign signs for Enos, nailing posts into them so Enos could place them in the yards of his friends and supporters. It was unseasonably hot. They were behind the Boar's nest building them. Luke just returned with more nails, and Bo suddenly let out a yelp.

Luke laughed, "What did ya do Bo, smack yer thumb?"

With his thumb in his mouth, he nodded toward a beautiful black Pontiac '65 GTO pulling up.

"Wow" Luke breathed. "Nice"

"Sure is Buddyroe!" Enos said.

They were all so busy looking at the fully tricked out car that they did not notice the shapely legs emerging.

"Hiya fellas, do you know where I can find Andi?" A sultry voice asked, which snapped them all out of their reverie.

"She's inside ma'am. I'm Enos Straite acting Sheriff here, can I help you with something?"

"Hello Sheriff. I am here to see my sister Andi. My name is Laura, pleased to meet you!" she said with a smile as she extended her hand.

Luke stood there for a second till Bo nudged him. "Hi, my name is Luke Duke and that there is my cousin Bo, I just saw Andi go inside a moment ago, let me take ya in."

"Well thank you very much Luke." The petite redhead said with a smile. Luke for a brief moment was lost in her pretty blue eyes. They were not the normal sky blue but more of a turquoise, the most interesting eyes Luke had seen in a long while.

As they walked in, Luke could not help himself. "That is a beautiful car. Ya got the 389 V8 in there huh?

"Yup with dual carburetors too!" Laura said her eyes twinkling, recognizing a fellow car enthusiast. "That orange charger outside, is he yours?"

"Yup, my cousin and I built him ourselves."

"Nice can I have a look under the hood?'

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Luke said with a wicked look.

"I just may take you up on that Luke Duke!"

Just then Andi came out of the kitchen. "Laura! What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would come to see my big sister! Uncle Ricky sent me with a message for you, since he couldn't get a hold of you!"

Luke excused himself and walked outside. Passing the car he whistled softly, thinking of the fun they would have racing the General against this car. And the fun Luke would have getting to know the pretty Laura…..


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry Everyone, for the long silence, but here is a nice lengthy chapter to keep you interested I hope. My story is not done yet, and hopefully some good reviews will keep me going. I will be starting another one, to continue where I leave off. If you all want to see more, that is..._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing so far. Hope you are enjoying it._

--------------------------------

Daisy Duke was very nervous, why? She really was not sure, she knew that Enos would be able to handle this debate tonight, but she worried anyway. Grady Byrd was not really the trustworthy type; he was bought and sold by Boss Hogg. Not because he was a relative, like Rosco, but just because he had no scruples.

Daisy gave her hair a final fluff, and headed out to the living room, her cousins and her uncle were patiently waiting for her.

Bo had even agreed to attend the debate at the Boar's nest. Of course he had his hat and dark glasses at the ready.

They piled into the pickup and headed out. Arriving early at the Nest, Daisy opened the door, and found Enos nervously pacing inside.

She walked over to him and smoothed his hair. "Hey Daisy, how are ya doing honey?"

"Hey yourself Sugar, You are going to be just fine tonight Enos look at all you have done with this town, all the things that you and Rosco have done together. I am so proud of you honey!"

"Thanks ya Daisy! I needed that."

Soon everyone began to pile into waiting seats, Bo, Luke and Cooter sitting in the back in a corner booth, Andi and her sister Laura joining them. Daisy also joined them as Rosco took the stage.

"Evening Ladies and Gents, you all know me, Rosco P. Coltrane, and I am runnin for the office of County Commissioner, I have been doing just this job since Boss Hogg got sick, ao I am reminding you to vote for Rosco! Anyway ya'll we are here to have a debate between Acting Sheriff Enos Straite, and Grady Byrd. Here they are! Good Luck!" On the way off the stage Rosco patted Enos' shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

Enos took a deep breath and stepped up to the podium.

Each man gave an opening speech and many were surprised how eloquent Enos was. Daisy's heart filled with pride. She was so proud!

Grady then took his turn. Instead of explaining what he wanted to do with Hazzard County, he spent his time attacking Enos, Grady who used to be basically a nice guy, turned into a very bitter person. He pointed out that Enos had deserted Hazzard to make it in the big city, that he left and only returned to take the job of Sheriff because he had a connection to Rosco. That it was all a plan to take advantage of Hazzard County, between Rosco and Enos.

Enos stepped up to the podium again and began his response. "You all know me. I grew up here in Hazzard; I have worked as a deputy for a long time. I wanted to get more experience in a bigger police department; it was always my intention to come back here to Hazzard County when I could. My home is here, my family is here, and my life is here in Hazzard. I have the experience, the knowledge and commitment that is needed to serve you all. I would have never accepted the job of Acting Sheriff if I did not think I could do it. Many of ya'll know me since I was a kid, have ya ever known me to lie?"

"You're nothing but a young'un you are not experienced enough to be Sheriff, ya got the job through your connection with Rosco, otherwise the job would have went to someone like me." Grady said.

"Someone like you? Grady, you were Sheriff for two weeks when Rosco went for extra training, and you were never a deputy, how could you have taken over the job permanently?"

The debate went on for over two hours, Grady getting more and more desperate. Finally over, Grady left in a huff. Enos made a final speech and thanked everyone for coming. The vote was the next day.

---

The day dawned clear and sunny, Daisy prayed that it would be a good sign for Enos and even Rosco; he still had to be officially elected in, although there was no competition.

Daisy raced through cooking breakfast and cleaning up, she went to the school which was closed today to allow for elections, she had volunteered to work the election because she needed something to do to keep her occupied through the long day of waiting, Enos signed himself up for two shifts on duty for the same reason, to keep himself busy.

Bo, Luke, and Uncle Jesse finally came in after chores, and checking the crops, they were due to start the harvest any day now. It was a good summer for them, and they had a good crop waiting to be harvested. Uncle Jesse knew when it was just right to harvest, when each plant was at the peak of production, and each thing was fully bloomed. Daisy was so proud of them as she watched them help with the rest of the setup. She was surprised to see Bo and Luke volunteer, but then understood that they too wanted to be kept busy. They too saw Enos as part of the family and hoped he was elected.

She fixed a picnic lunch and the five of them ate in Hazzard park right in front of the courthouse. Enos gave Daisy a kiss before heading back out on patrol.

Finally it was 7pm, and all of Hazzard who wanted to vote was done voting. It turned out to be a really good turnout for this type of county-wide election.

At about 10pm, Emory Potter, with his crew and the town accountant, were ready to announce the winners.

The town had gathered at the Boar's nest for the evening to await the results. This was the first time in years that a county position had two candidates. Most citizens of Hazzard were content to live their lives without getting involved in politics.

"Evening everyone, the time has come to announce the winners of our Election here in Hazzard County. The new Commissioner is Rosco Coltrane, and the rest of the elected officials remain the same except for the Sheriff position. The new Sheriff of Hazzard County is……. Enos Strate. Congratulations to our winners, and thank you all for listening, a report of all the election results will also be in the Hazzard Gazette tomorrow morning.' Emory said, stammering and blushing though his whole speech.

After that long and agonizing speech Emory walked over to the bar, and gulped down a fortifying drink of cola.

Daisy and Enos stood in the corner for just a moment, hugging. "Sugar, I am so glad you got elected."

"Me too Daisy, now that I know I have a future for sure, I am able to ask you a very important question."

At that moment the crowd of well wishers grabbed Enos and surrounded him. Daisy was crushed, and of course wanted to know exactly what question the new Sheriff was going to ask…

---

Laura had spent the day with her sister Andi, she had helped her in the kitchen of the Boar's Nest with extra prep work for the needs of the big crowd expected. Luckily there was plenty of food prepared for the large crowd.

Laura went back to Andi's new apartment with her. "Wow, have things changed for you sis, from a large house and lots of cars to this small place, why did you do it? Why did you leave?"

"Oh Laura, you know why! I didn't want any of Roger's money. I just wanted to get out of there, and the money Daddy left me is tucked away in investments, for my little girl's future. You know that!"

"I know sis, but things seem so hard for you. Life would be so much easier at home."

"Actually, my life is pretty good here; this is a great town with wonderful people, and a great life for my little girl. I couldn't ask for more."

"Could you have your eye on one of the Dukes perhaps sis?"

"Honestly, sis, I could fall for Bo I think. He is so sweet and considerate, he loves Missy already, and she loves him. He has such a fun, happy disposition when he is not thinking of the accident that caused that to happen to his face."

"Oh! We got so caught up the other night catching up, I never finished explaining what Uncle Ricky wanted to get in touch with you about."

Shortly after their talk, the Dukes received a very excited visitor.

Bo was working on the General, singing a country song. Andi stopped and listed to the timbre of his voice, and a shiver went up her arms. Then she heard another male voice joining Bo, and his was richer, and smokier, like brandy. She stood by for two songs, just enjoying the harmony the two cousins created. She believed she could hear no finer. Even in Nashville.

She cleared her throat and Bo turned to her and grinned broadly, when he noticed her. He greeted her with a wave and apologized that his hands were dirty. She just smiled and impulsively threw her arms around Bo and snuggled close for a moment. "I have great news for you Bo and I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out."

"What's the news Andi?"

"Let's go inside, is your Uncle and Daisy in?"

"Yes they are they are in the middle of canning some stuff from the garden, lets all go inside. Bo tapped on the door of the General and Luke came sliding out from underneath.

When everyone was seated… Andi cleared her throat, and bit her lip for a moment then she began to talk." Well I have some news for you all, actually two pieces of news. Daisy I am going to have to ask for a leave from the Nest for a few weeks. My daughter has been cleared for the last operation to lengthen her leg. I am so glad; she will not have to wear that brace much longer!"

"That's wonderful! Andi! Of course you can have a leave, we will find a temporary chef, when will you leave?"

"There is more, Daisy; I will need to leave the first week of November that gives us a couple of weeks to find a temporary chef, and then there is the other news I have for you… Bo, my Uncle Ricky sends his regards, and so does Cale Yarbourough. He and a bunch of the drivers from the NASCAR drivers association, got together and set up a fund for you to get fixed up with the hospital in Atlanta. What they did in your name is set up another fund to help former NASCAR drivers pay serious medical expenses. They heard about what happened to you and wanted to help. Up to date there is over $500,000.00 in the fund, donated by almost every driver, so not only will it help you but many others as well."

It took the family a little while to realize what Andi was saying…. And then bedlam broke out. The whole Duke clan converged on Andi and asked many questions. Andi explained that her uncle Ricky was Cale's head mechanic, and mentioned where Andi was, they got to talking and realized that they had known the Duke boys, when they were on the racing cirucuit and also when the Dukes had shared a few adventures with Cale. He had liked Bo and Luke and their family very much. Cale then went to the other drivers and each donated all they could to help the fund.

Bo decided that he would go at the same time that Andi was going to take her daughter so they could have company and he wouldn't have to be alone. He was both scared and excited, and hopeful!

They all sped through the harvest and before you knew it, October was coming to an end, and another costume party was planned. This time, Sherriff Strate was going to be prepared…..


	37. Chapter 37

_Hey ya'll one week till the big Halloween party here in Hazzard. Wonder who is comin this year? Awww ain't Daisy and Enos cute, still havin picnics by the new house? Wonder what's so special about today?_

----

Enos wiped his mouth and placed the napkin back into the picnic basket. "Daisy, you make the best chicken! Thanks darlin for another wonderful lunch."

"No problem Sugar, I love to see you happy!'

"Speaking of happy Daisy, I think it's time to ask you something, and I think I am just going to say it… Will you please help me decorate inside the house now, that the outside and barns are complete?"

"Oh Sure, Enos. Daisy said disappointment evident in her voice. I would love to help you."

"I have this idea to go to Capital City maybe for the weekend, and do some shopping for some stuff, Daisy, honey; I can't afford a lot, but darlin I want to make this a home for you to be happy in."

"Enos I would live in a cave if we could be together." Daisy almost whispered. She was afraid that Enos wasn't ever going to ask her that special question.

Enso smiled to himself, knowing his plans were working out just as he had hoped and according to schedule.

-----

Luke, Bo and Uncle Jesse flew through the harvest this year, come the day before Halloween they were totally finished, and for once, the Duke bank account had filled more than ever. The mortgage was paid off and they had a nice cushion for the winter and spring planting.

Jesse was a happy man, the new engine on the tractor made a big difference, and so did Luke's determination to be there for Bo during his surgery.

The day before Halloween found the Duke boys scrambling around to find costumes for the Halloween dance, although this year, there would be no masks, as the request of the new sheriff.

Finally the day came. Daisy left early for the 'Nest to help the crew set up for the party. She brought her costume ahead with her; she would use her office to change in.

She could not wait to see Enos in his costume.

----

Traffic? Here is Hazzard? What the hell was going on here? Cruising up Main Street, he could not believe all the foot traffic he saw either, Hazzard, last year was a sleepy little town, with barely the skeeters moving around. Now, the stores on Main Street were busy. Hey! There were new stores here too! He grunted, it was good to see, people meant profit. Profit was good. He wondered what that boob of a brother in law of his had been doing. He was positive he was bankrupt, but you never know, there could be a few cents left…. He hoped.

Walking into the bank, he caused many jaws to drop. He turned to his wife, Lulu, and she grinned at him. "JD they are just shocked to see ya dumplin. "

Grunting again, he marched straight back into his office, the clerks scurrying around to prepare for the ranting they were sure was on the way.

"Brenda Mae!" He shouted, "Get in here, and bring my account books. And clear a desk for my wife!"

"No JD a desk in your office remember? That was the deal."

Sighing heavily he bellowed, "Get a desk in here for my wife! NOW"

He realized just how he was acting, but old habits die hard, he thought to himself, he was dreading the look at his personal accounts. He knew all the bills that would have to be paid on his properties, and there was barely any money in the accounts to start with. Since Lulu withdrew tens of thousands to go on this world wide trip.

Brenda Mae rolled an extra chair in for Lulu who gratefully plopped into it. She glanced around the office, and looked at the old antique mirror that JD had put up. She admired herself for a moment; she hadn't looked this good since she was Daisy Duke's age.

Both her and JD had lost some weight, she had learned about a new way of cooking and being healthy. JD also looked very well; he had dropped a good 40 pounds and had gotten new white suits tailored in France.

He no longer smoked the smelly cigars, but she could not stop him from keeping them in his mouth. In a private moment he confessed that he thought he looked better with them. She had laughed then, because she knew he needed something for effect.

His gasp brought her attention back to him. "JD are you ok?" she said worriedly getting up and patting his shoulder.

"OK? You ask, Lulu, there is money in these accounts, a lot of money! Look!" She looked at the books and gasped there was three times the money in there than, before she took the money for the trip.

"What in tarnation did your baby brother do Lulu?"

"I have no idea JD Honey, why not go over to the courthouse and see if he is in?"

"Yeah…." Boss thought, as he thought of what glorious plans Rosco had concocted, and now that he was back in town the glorious things they could do together…

----

Rosco grinned as he heard Ruthie's voice out in the hallway, he straightened his collar, and fidgeted, he gave Flash a big kiss, and opened his office door.

"Mornin' Ruthie honey! Want to come in here?"

"Hello Rosco honey! How are you doing today? I brought you some goodies."

"The only goody I will ever need is you Ruthie." He said hugging her, and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Rosco! You silly!" she said as she placed a kiss on Flash's head.

"I wanted to talk to you about today Ruthie. Ya gonna go trick or treatin?"

"Of course not Rosco."

"Will ya trick or treat here for me Ruthie?"

"You are so silly, ok Rosco, trick or treat?"

"Definitely treat." Rosco said as he pulled a heart shaped box of chocolates from behind him. "Here ya go honey"

"Rosco, it's Halloween, not Valentine's day. But thank you!"

The smile faded from Rosco's face his eyes were serious. "Darlin every day is Valentines when I am with ya, why not open the box and have a chocolate. Please?"

"Rosco you know I am watchin my weight," she said as she patted her lush hips. Rosco's eyes followed her hands, and he grinned again, "Honey I am watchin it and love where it is right now. Please have one?"

Ruth-Ann could resist this man nothing, so she opened the box, she gasped, in the box in the center, was a sparkling engagement ring. She looked up to find him kneeling.

"Ruthie, you are everything I never in my life thought I would find. I don't deserve you but hope that you would allow me to try the rest of our lives. Marry me Routhie. I love ya."

"Oh Rosco! I love you too! Yes! Yes I would love to marry you!!!!" He placed the ring on her finger, and then she sank to the ground next to Rosco, and they kissed. Suddenly Routhie heard a little noise under the desk. She peeked and saw the most adorable sight. A miniature of Flash, looked up at her with adoring eyes. "Who's this Rosco?"

"This is a new friend for ya Routhie, she is two months old and needs a good home. Will you have her, she will help keep ya warm till we are married."

"Rosco! You are so thoughtful and so perfect, I will call her Dash!"

"Ghee, Ghee! I love it Ruthie!"

"And I love you Rosco."

This time she kissed him in earnest, neither of them hearing the office door open …….

"Rosco Pervis Coltrane!" Lulu exclaimed. Boss just stood there, mouth open.

Quickly they rose from the floor, the puppy in Ruth-Ann's arms.

"Lulu, Boss, ya'll are home! Welcome home! Ya both look great!" Rosco said nervously babbling. Feeling like the kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Soon introductions were made and the women went off to talk wedding talk. Boss was still so surprised.

Rosco pulled a jar of shine out of the draw Boss used to keep it in. "I kept it here for when ya came home Boss."

"Thanks Rosco, but don't tell Lulu, she'll kill me!" Boss took a fortifying sip, and then began to grill Rosco about all the money in his accounts.

He was anxious to see what the former sheriff had cookin, he was sure it was a great scam, maybe some of the scams he himself had told him to use.

After about an hour Boss looked grey. He was very upset. "Not one dime crookedly? Not one penny, Nothing?"

Rosco took his hand and placed it gently on his brother in law's shoulder, quietly he said what he had been planning on saying all these months. "JD, you are my brother in law, and I hope still my friend. I am not tolerating any more shenanigans. Both Enos and I want to run an honest operation. Your accountant has a record of all the transactions, every penny. Ya are earnin more money now than before. Do whatcha want, but if we catch ya, we will treat you as we would treat any other criminal. Do I make myself clear? I ain't lookin the other way, but I won't chase ya either without cause." Rosco looked at him, his eyes clear, and full of meaning.

Honest money, that would never set right with him, but he had lots of extra capital for more schemes, he would just have to be smarter about it, after all Rosco was still a lug nut, between him and Enos, Boss grinned to himself, he should be able to run any kind of operation he wanted.

"JD, one more thing, I just played the fool… know that. Lets go meet the gals for lunch."

Boss gulped. Maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped but there were always the Dukes to pin things on! Yeah! Boss cheered up considerably after that.


	38. Chapter 38

_Sorry everyone, it has been so long since I submitted a chapter, there were many things happening this summer, and I was unable to write. But I am back and hopefully will get chapters rolling again. _

_I want to thank you all for your patience and continued reviews, your support is very important to me. Thanks to TorontoBatFan, as I used your idea. _

_Well, on with the story._

_**---**_

_**Hey Ya'll Just look at the Boar's nest. Whodda thunk it? Daisy and the staff sure fixed the old place up for Halloween. I don't know about Ya'll but I cant wait to see what everyone is dressin as. Let's see.**_

_**---**_

Daisy Duke took one last look in the mirror, she fixed her hair, and walked out of the office to make a final inspection. She was a little disappointed that Enos would not be dressed as Zorro again this year. He did not want people wearing masks this time.

Daisy looked around with a smile; the decorations really came out well. She turned to see SueEllen dressed as a bunny. She had short-shorts on, bunny ears, and a cotton bunny tail. Laughing she thought of the great tips her friend would be getting tonight. Andi came out of the kitchen dressed in a full chef's outfit, hat and all.

Enos entered the front door, and glanced around for her. His eyes lighting up when he caught sight of her.

"Well howdy Miss Kitty. How are ya this evening?" He asked his voice husky.

"Just Fine Marshall Dillon. And you?" She asked placing a delicate kiss on his cheek.

Just then the three stooges came bumbling in. Curly, Larry, and Moe. Daisy giggled although she helped them apply the heavy makeup and wigs, she couldn't help herself when she saw the three of them in costume, Cooter, Bo and Luke, were totally adorable, and Bo's face was totally covered in makeup. For once he was not self conscious.

Behind the three stooges came Raggedy Ann and Andy (Rosco and Ruth-Ann) and behind them, was Napoleon and Josephine. Daisy did a double-take and realized it was Boss and Lulu, they were home!

Daisy rushed over to Lulu and gave her a warm hug. Lulu said that she and Boss wanted to see Daisy the next day about he Boar's nest, and exclaimed at the decorations. She said that she and JD were there to have a good time and worry about business tomorrow. That was just fine with Daisy, she wanted to enjoy this Halloween party.

Laura, Andi's sister arrived, dressed as a cat. Her red hair tumbled down her back in waves held by tiny black ears, on a headband. Daisy noticed the three stooges trip over each other to invite the pretty lady to join them.

Everyone seemed to have a wonderful time. Including Uncle Jesse dressed as a doctor in lab coat and stethoscope. What made Daisy giggle was Miss Tizdale dressed up as a nurse, with hat and everything. Poor Uncle Jesse! Daisy wondered just how Miss Tizdale knew about Uncle Jesse's costume.

After hours of fun, dancing, great sales, and music, the party wound down, Daisy began to close for the night; soon it was just her cousins, Enos, the employees and Laura.

Andi quietly came up to Daisy, and said "Miss Kitty, I think Marshall Dillon wants to take you home, SueEllen and I will finish closing, you already did the receipts. Go ahead!"

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked.

Andi nodded, and Enos came to claim her. "Shall we go?" Daisy placed her hand in his and walked out of the Boar's nest, skirts swishing.

"Where's your car Enos?"

"Right here Daisy!" Enos pointed to the same beautiful horse he brought last Christmas.

"Oh Enos he is beautiful. Is he yours?"

"Yeah Daisy, my Daddy got him for me as a gift, I want to start breeding horses one day."

He mounted the horse and pulled Daisy up in front of him. She snuggled back toward him and off they went.

It took some time, but they finally reached Duke Land, but they didn't stop. "Just a little longer Daisy honey, ok?" Enos asked.

Daisy's answer was to snuggle closer to him.

They finally arrived at the overlook they had stopped in Christmas Eve.

He stopped the horse and climbed down, he then helped Daisy off, and they stood looking at the twinkling lights below.

"There's a lot of changes coming Daisy, and lots of things are going to be different."

"I know Enos I am so scared for Bo, but I am glad Luke will be there with him. I wish I could go too."

"Who will be there with your Uncle Jesse then?"

"I know Enos…."

"Daisy look, there is a shooting star." Enos said in wonder, as he pointed to the sky.

"Ya have to make your wish honey!" Enos said. "I'm making mine right now."

Suddenly Daisy felt his warmth leave her and she turned to him. He was kneeling down on one knee. She felt a catch in her throat and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Daisy it was a year ago that I came back to protect you and when I knew I could no longer live without you in my life. Not as just a friend and not as a crush. I don't have a fancy car, or luxury house, but Daisy I can offer me, and a good life. I can offer ya love, and support and a family if you want it. I have loved you, for what seems like my whole live, and will continue forever, Daisy Mae Duke, will you fulfill my wish and do me the honor of marrying me?" With that heartfelt question, he took her engagement ring out of it's box, and slipped it on her finger.

All Daisy could do is reach for him and cry. "Yes!"

Daisy felt herself grabbed up in a big bear hug, "She said YES!" He shouted to the town below…….


	39. Chapter 39

Daisy was both euphoric and sad at the same time. Everyone was asleep last night when she came home. Farm life made it necessary. She had wanted to share her wonderful news with her family last night, and today Bo and Luke would be leaving for the Hospital and Bo's surgery.

They were going a few days before they should have, harvest was done, and they had a wonderful year, thanks to the new tractor engine and some help from Mother Nature. They decided to go early to be there with Andi for her daughter Missy's pre surgical testing.

Daisy sighed again, thinking of the long road ahead her cousin had, before he would return to the farm, hopefully healed enough to enjoy the holidays with his family.

She finished breakfast, as she was about to call out to the boys to come in from the barn, they trooped in. Uncle Jesse following. They busied themselves by washing up outside in the utility sink on the porch. Then they came into the room, each placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Mornin Daisy-girl, that does smell good, I am hungrier than a bear!" Uncle Jesse said as he helped her place heaping platters of eggs, sausage, biscuits, and grits on the table.

"Thank you Uncle Jesse!" Daisy said cheerfully. She sat down at her chair and lowered her head for grace. As soon as the prayer was over, Luke reached for Daisy's hand. "He went and proposed didn't he?" Luke said. His eyes revealing nothing.

"Yes he did Luke! I am so excited. We are talking about a fall weddin next year. After Harvest. What do ya'll think?" Then Daisy stopped for a moment and she looked into her cousin's eyes. "Ya are happy for me right? Luke?"

Suddenly Luke seemed to snap out of it and both he and Bo let out a big "Yeawwww!"

Many congratulations and hugs were passed around. And plans were talked about during breakfast.

Soon it came time for them to leave for their journey. Daisy kissed Luke and whispered "Ya take care of Bo now, ya hear?"

Luke nodded and hugged her tight. "I'll call ya every day. I promise Daisy."

"Me too Daisy." Bo said with his trademark grin. Daisy held him tight for a moment, briefly praying that these surgeries will go well and Bo will return to them safe and sound.

Hugs were exchanged with Uncle Jesse and a small wad of cash was handed to Luke.

"This is just somethin extra in case ya need it boys." They both hugged their Uncle once again.

Soon, it was time to go, and they placed their last suitcase in the back of the General.

Climbing in the boys gave a final wave, and started the engine.

Daisy put her arm around her Uncle, and hugged him close. They stayed like that till the last notes of Dixie was heard in the distance.

Daisy wiped a tear from her cheek, and realized that this begins a new chapter in her life, and in the lives of her cousins. She was both scared for Bo and excited for herself. She turned to the clothesline a yellow shirt and plaid shirt drying in the breeze. She missed them already, and wondered what the future had in store for them all.

-End-

_Look for a continuation of this "reality" in my next story… "Changes"_


End file.
